Leaving You Behind
by DauntlessFire07
Summary: Tris left me. Just like that. She left me wondering what I did wrong. And now, five years later, she's back. Modern day AU. FourTris!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks so much for checking this out! Please follow, fave, and REVIEW! Updates will not be frequent. This is my first story, so if I don't like it I might take it down. Also, Tobias and Tris are the same age.**

 **Trust me, the story gets better I know right now it's kinda all over the place.**

 **Flashback (five years ago; Tris and Tobias 17 years old)**

 **Tobias POV**

I jumped up from bed, excited for the day. Tris had been on vacation for two weeks, and today I would be able to see her. We hadn't been able to talk on the phone much over that time.

I pulled on my clothes as fast as I could and I shoved breakfast in my mouth, glad Marcus wasn't there. I rushed out the door and practically hopped into my old truck. I drove off to D.A High, the high school I had been going to since freshman year. I parked in my usual spot, and hopped out. I couldn't wipe the excited smile from my face.

I spotted her immediately. Her recently cut chin length and ombre blue dyed hair shone in the light of the sun. She talked animatedly with her brother, and they seemed to be arguing. I ran up to her and picked her up by the hips and she squealed.

"Stop!" she yelled, laughing. I laughed too as I spun her around. I set her down and she set her arms around my neck. I pecked her on the lips, still smiling.

"I missed you" I said, our noses touching.

"I missed you too" she said back. The bell rung and Tris's face lit up. "We're going to be late!" She pulled me towards class even though I wanted nothing more than to ditch school with her.

I spent the rest of my classes sneaking looks at Tris, but as the day wore on, I could see her mood was quickly going down hill. By the end of the day, she seemed depressed.

"What's wrong?" I had asked her after school was over.

"We need to talk" she answered. "Can I come over in an hour?"

"Of course" I had answered. We parted ways after that and I waited until she came over. I was once again glad Marcus wasn't there. I answered the door when I heard a knock.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked nervously. She didn't answer, but instead she took my hand and led me to the couch. We sat down, and I waited anxiously for this 'talk.'

"I'm leaving" she said ominously.

"Leaving where?" I asked.

"Here. My family is moving to California" she said.

"That's okay. I could deal with long distance" I said.

"Tobias, there is a time difference. We would never get to talk. Who knows when we could see each other. I'm breaking up with you" she said, tears in her eyes.

"What? No! Tris, we can make it work!" I tried to reason. She shook her head sadly.

"It's not a good idea. WE wouldn't be able to make it work. I'm sorry" she said getting up. She wiped a tear from her face, and it felt like I was breaking from the inside out. "Tris wait!" But she was already gone.

* * *

I remember her words even now, five years later. _It's not a good idea. We wouldn't be able to make it work._ She had been so selfish! That was the last time I ever saw her. She blocked my number, on social media, on email. She broke my heart. Since them, I have been going by Four, my fastest mile time.

Today, I am leaving Chicago. I'm going to San Francisco in California with Zeke where I will go to San Francisco State University. Deep down, I hope I run into Tris, but she can be anywhere in California; she never told me where she was going.

I leave my old apartment that I was renting with Zeke, bags in hand. Zeke struggles with his bags. We managed to get a place in San Francisco.

We board the plane and prepare for the flight.

"Hoping of seeing Tris?" Zeke asks. I sigh.

"Of course I am. It's silly; she can be anywhere in California" I say.

"I know" Zeke answers. Silence overtakes us and I fall asleep.

"Dude, wake up!" Zeke says, shaking my shoulder. I groan.

"Are we here?" I ask.

"You know it" he says. We leave the plan on unstable legs. Zeke calls a cab which takes us to our new place.

Our new place is an old Victorian, the common model of the city. The floors creak as wee explore the place.

"I could get used to it" Zeke says.

"Yeah, I -"

"DIBS!" Zeke yells, racing past me to thee master bedroom. I groan.

"You suck" I mutter. He laughs, flopping on thee mattress. I find the second bedroom and drop all my bags on the floor.

"Sucker" Zeke says, standing at my shoulder. I elbow him in the gut and he groans.

"I hate you sometimes" I say.

"Don't worry, I love you too. Now come on, I want to explore the city" he says, dragging me outside.

The city is bustling with people and the noise of honking cars is constant. Zeke inhales deeply.

"Ah, I love the smell of the ocean" he says. I roll my eyes.

"Don't be a Debbie Downer. Now come on, I'm hungry" he says. We walk the streets, looking for a café or something.

"There's one" I say, pointing a block ahead.

"How can you see that far?" he asks, starting to walk faster.

"Dunno" I say, smiling.

We arrive at the small café, the smell of coffee making my mouth water. We take a seat and a tall girl with brown skin comes to our table.

"Hi, you must be new around here. I'm Christina" she says immediately.

"How can you tell we're new?" Zeke asks suspiciously.

"I remember everyone who comes here. Plus, you know, you look lost" she says with a wink. I laugh a little. "So what can I get you?" she asks.

"A vanilla mocha please" Zeke says.

"Just a black coffee" I say.

"Coming right up" she laughs, walking away.

"Look at all the California babes here" Zeke says, looking around the room.

"Dude, you have a girlfriend" I say, thinking about Shauna. Zeke had to leave her behind, but they are actually doing the long distance thing.

"Yeah, but you don't" he says. I don't respond, and silence quickly takes over.

The coffees come shortly afterward.

"Here you go. And your bill" Christina says cheerfully.

"Do you know any good clubs or bars around here?" Zeke asks.

"Oh, yeah! The Lounge is just across the street. I work there most nights. You should stop by!" she says.

"We have some time tonight. What do you say, Four?" Zeke asks me.

"No matter what I say, you will still make me go" I say. He frowns.

"Good point. I guess we'll see you tonight" he says to Christina. She grins.

"Sounds good."

* * *

 **AN: I know it wasn't the best first chapter, but the next one will be better. Please follow, fave, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please follow, fave, and review! Can we get to 11 reviews before I update again?**

 **Four POV**

Zeke doesn't care that I would rather not be drunk tonight. He drags me to the Lounge at 10:00; two hours before they close. He makes me wear something reasonably nice. We leave to the Lounge in a cab that smells of smoke and vomit. The smell makes me want to vomit.

When we pull up to the Lounge, I'm surprised at how busy it is. Based off the name, I assumed it was a classier bar, not a place for young adults to rendezvous. Zeke practically drags me in, showing the bouncer our ID's on the way in.

The inside is packed with people, making the building hot and humid and making me claustrophobic. People dance (if you can call it dancing) together while drinking.

"Look at all the babes!" Zeke yells over the noise of the music. I roll my eyes, but I hate to admit he was right. Zeke leads me to the bar where we spot Christina.

"Hey!" She waves at us from where she leans over the counter of the bar. The guy she was talking to turns to look at us, glaring. Christina must say something because the guy stops glaring. We hurry over to Christina, weaving through the mass of bodies.

"This is my boyfriend Will" Christina says as she mixes some sort of drink.

"Hey hot stuff, can you hurry up with those drinks?" A man yells at Christina. She looks away from him and rolls her eyes.

"I never caught your names, did I?" she asks.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Zeke and this is Four" Zeke says.

"A number for a name. I like it" Christina laughs, making another drink.

"So you're new here?" Will asks.

"Yeah. Just got here this morning" I say.

"Nice. Where you from?" he asks.

"Chicago. We took a couple years break and now we're going to college next year here" Zeke answers.

"Cool, us too. Along with some of our other friends" Will says. Christina comes back after delivering some drinks.

"Hey, Five, I could use some help!" Christina yells across the bar. Five? A blonde girl hurries over to Christina.

"This is Ally. We call the staff here by numbers. It's supposed to be for safety, but I don't really get it" Christina says quieter, so quietly I can barely hear her.

"Huh. Ok" Zeke says.

"Ally, this is Zeke and Four" Christina says. Ally waves before Christina gives her instruction and they get to work.

"We're really busy down here, but you can probably get a drink faster at the other end. Six will help you" Ally or Five, or whatever says.

"Great" Zeke says. We walk to the other end which is just as busy, but it seems to be going faster. Zeke spies two seats open at the bar and races to get them, beating a guy with greasy black hair with a blonde slut in tow.

"I was going to take those" he growls.

"Well, you snooze you lose" Zeke repeats his favorite saying as a kid. The guy glares at us.

"Lay off, Peter" a pretty blonde bartender says.

"Oh, shut up, T-" he starts.

"Leave, Peter" she snaps. Peter turns on his heal and stalks off with his girl. "Sorry, angry ex-boyfriend." the girl apologizes. She looks at us with recognition. Maybe Christina told her about us; they seem like they're friends.

"No problem" Zeke says, smiling. The girl is wearing a black tank top from as far as I can see.

"What can I get you?" she asks.

"Well, for starters, your name?" Zeke says hopefully. I can't believe he's flirting even though he has Shauna. The girl only laughs, her long hair draping across her shoulders.

"It's Six" she answers.

"I meant your real name" Zeke says.

"Confidential" she says with a wink. "So what can I get you?"

"Two shots of Vodka" Zeke says before I can open my mouth. I glare at him.

"Coming right up" she says. I watch as she pours the shots with expert swiftness. It's like she's dancing around the bar; grabbing the Vodka and pouring it before turning around and putting it back. It's entrancing.

She places the shots in front of us and helps other people.

"Bottoms up" Zeke says, grinning. I down the shot in one gulp, the liquid burning my throat.

"I think I like it here" I say out of the blue.

"Here at the Lounge? That's the first" Zeke says.

"I meant California" I say.

"You try to deny it, but you like these California girls" he says, a triumphant smile across his face. I punch his arm. "Oh, right. You're still upset after Beatrice." I can't disagree, so I only roll my eyes. Six walks by, and I see something flick across her features before it's gone.

"I never said that" I say.

"I know. It's obvious" Zeke says. I can only roll my eyes again.

"I'm ready to move on, I just want to find the right person" I defend myself.

"The best way to do that is some dirty dancing" Zeke teases.

"You go ahead, I'll stay here" I say.

"Fine" Zeke says.

Zeke leaves me and after a few minutes, a different blonde sits next to me. A lot of blondes in California. She's wearing a black tank top and black jeans, a small apron tied across her hips reading 'The Lounge' in a purple fancy font.

"Hey, I'd hate to see a hot guy sitting alone" she flirts.

"Uh, okay?" I say uncertainly.

"So, you must be new around here?" she says, leaning towards me.

"Yeah" I say, subtly leaning back. I can smell smoke from her lips.

"Eight! What are you doing, you're supposed to be _working!_ "Six snaps. 'Eight' scrambles away mouthing _later_ to me.

"Thanks" I say to Six. I look at the clock and it reads 11:30. The Lounge has started to quiet down, but I can still see Zeke partying and grinding with some girl. Disgusting.

"Yeah, she's a slut. her name's Maggie" Six says. I laugh.

"Okay."

"So you don't talk much, do you?" she asks.

"My friends know how loud I can be" I answer. She laughs. It sounds familiar.

"So, you probably have some girlfriend who worships your very feet, yes?" she asks. Almost the same exact words Tris first said to me when I was first flirting with her.

"Used to" I laugh. I did have one experimental girlfriend after Tris, but she was way too clingy. Six's smile falters a little. "You have a boyfriend who worships you?"

"Not exactly" she says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask as she pulls out a beer for herself.

"We're not dating, but he likes me" she says flatly. Something must have happened between them.

"Closing time!" a voice yells.

"Sorry, you have to go" she says.

"Wait, what's your name?" I ask.

"I don't give my name out to half drunk men" she answers.

"I'm not drunk or half drunk" I say.

"Maybe if you come back" she says smiling.

"When do you work again?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, same time" Six answers

"In that case, I'll see you soon."

* * *

 **AN: What did you think? Remember, 11 reviews before I post the next chapter. Updates will be infrequent, so if we hit 11, I might not update right away. Please review, follow, and fave!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for reading. I'm disappointed that we couldn't make it to 11 reviews before the next update. Let's try for 12 this time, okay? Please review!**

 **Four POV**

Tris looks at me, tears in her eyes. I reach out to comfort her, but she smacks my hand away. I try again, but this time she starts crying out in pain. I try to help her, but there is nothing I can do. Tris melts into the ground screaming "This is all your fault!"

"Wake up man!" Zeke yells at me, ice cold water soaking me. I blink the water out of my eyes. "You wouldn't wake up. Were you dreaming of Tris?"

"More like having a nightmare of her. Did you have to dump water on me?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"You're late. I was just saving the time of taking a shower for you." I roll my eyes.

"I'm getting up. I'll be ready soon" I say, climbing out of my wet sheets.

I dig through the piles of boxes for my suitcase and nearly tripping over it in the end. I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. I take a shower anyway and get ready as soon as I can. Today, we are picking up Shauna from the airport even though we don't have a car. Real smart Zeke.

Walking out of the bathroom, I am greeted with smoke. Smoke hovers in the air, making it hard to see. I walk into the kitchen and see Zeke opening windows frantically. Burnt cinnamon rolls sit on the counter. The fire alarm goes off and I cover my ears instinctively. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

After a few minutes of trying to get the alarm to turn off, Zeke finally succeeds.

"At least we know it works" he says sheepishly. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Hurry up, we only have half an hour and I'm starving" I grumble.

"Alright. Let's go to that café" Zeke says.

"Alright, let's go" I say, walking out the door.

We walk to the café quickly. We're the only people eating there. Christina immediately takes our order.

"Hey guys. What can I get you?" she asks.

"A blueberry muffin and a cup of green tea please" I order.

"A donut and coffee" Zeke orders. Christina walks away quickly, seemingly in a hurry.

"You can't eat a donut for breakfast" I tell Zeke.

"Can too" he argues. I roll my eyes and don't respond. I glance at Christina and see her pull out a phone and dial a number. She talks animatedly while pacing and Zeke notices me watching her.

"I didn't think she was your type" he says.

"She's not" I answer.

"Then why are you stalking her?" he asks.

"I am not stalking her" I say, irritated.

"Whatever you say" Zeke teases. I roll my eyes yet again.

Christina comes back and sets down our order before retreating again. We dig in, seeing as we have ten minutes left.

A minute later, the bell on the door chimes and I look up to see Six walk in. I watch as Christina smiles at her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Six glances at me, then looks back at Christina with irritation.

"You said you needed help here" I hear her say.

"Well, everyone just left" Christina answers.

"What's she talking about? It's been empty" Zeke says, also watching them. I shrug as Christina brings our bill. I glance at my watch; five minutes left.

Zeke leaves some cash and I finish the rest of my tea.

"Thank you Christina" I say as we walk out.

"Bye" I hear back.

"That was weird" Zeke says. I nod; it was odd.

We catch a cab to the airport.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Terminal B4" he says.

"Where's that?"

"No clue" he answers. We spend five minutes reading signs and getting lost before finding B4.

"There she is" I say, nodding with my head. Shauna sees us and immediately gives Zeke a hug and kiss before hugging me also.

"Where were you two?" she asks.

"Uh, you know. Lost here, lost there" Zeke answers, earning a smile out of her.

We catch another cab back to our place, chatting with Shauna along the way.

"So how are you?" I ask.

"Good. Did Zeke tell you? I got accepted into UCSF's nursing program."

"No, I was not told" I say. She laughs, shoving Zeke playfully.

We arrive at the house, and I let Zeke take all of Shauna's bags. She's staying with us for a little while.

"Where's my room?" Shauna asks.

"Across the hall from mine. Sorry it's so small, but Four took the bigger one" Zeke says.

"So not true" I mumble. We help Shauna unpack, and by the end of the few hours of laughing, teasing, and arguing, I'm exhausted.

"Where do you want this?" Zeke asks, one of Shauna's bras dangling from his hand.

"I told you not to touch that bag" she says, pointing to the only suitcase that _was_ untouched and snatching the bra from Zeke. Zeke laughs, whispering something in her ear that makes her blush. Then, she punches his arm. I laugh as Zeke pretends to die and Shauna continues to pretend she's murdering him. I excuse myself before the fighting turns into a full out make out session.

I head to my room and sort through the boxes. I start unpacking, and a few minutes later, hear Shauna and Zeke's moans. Disturbed, I close my door.

I turn the radio on and turn the volume up. I unpack the rest of the boxes and check the time. 3:30. The Lounge opens at 6.

I crawl into bed, deciding to take a nap so I don't pass out mid conversation later.

O.o.O

I wake up at 10:34. Cursing, I climb out of bed and find some fancier clothes. I brush my hair although there isn't much to brush. I also brush my teeth and grab something to eat. I find Zeke and Shauna cuddling on the couch.

"I'm going to the Lounge, want to come?" I ask.

"What's that?" Shauna asks.

"It's a club. Four wants to go because he found a pretty girl" Zeke says. Shauna laughs and I scowl at him.

"Not true" I say.

"Yeah right" he retorts.

"Let's go" Shauna says.

"Alright, let's go" Zeke says. They get up, and I'm already out the front door. Of course, Zeke is right that I want to go because of Six, but I will never admit it to him.

Zeke and Shauna run to catch up to me. I check my watch again. 11:00. One hour until they close. I really need to learn to get ready faster.

We arrive at the Lounge shortly. It's as busy as the night before. Zeke and Shauna go to the dancefloor and I weave my way through the bodies to the bar. The bar is as busy as the other night and again, Six's station moves the fastest. I see Christina again, talking to Will. She sees me and waves, and I wave back.

I wait for five minutes for a seat at Six's station to open up. At last, I snag a seat next to a few giggling girls.

"Hello there" one says to me.

"Hi" I say.

"You come here alone?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Who you going home with?" she asks. Six I wish.

"No one." The girls giggle.

"A hot guy like you never should go home alone" she says, scooting closer.

"Oh" I say lamely, scooting back.

"I'm Nita" she says. The others giggle behind her.

"I thought you weren't going to show up" Six's sudden voice startles me. She gives Nita a cold look, and Nita gives one right back.

"Yeah, I lost track of time" I say. I glance at my watch again. 11:16.

"Well, I'm glad you made it. I just got off shift" she says.

"Then why are you still back there?" I ask.

"Waiting to take your order" she says, leaning forward. I hear Nita snort from next to me, but I ignore her.

"Then I'll have beer" I say.

"What kind?" she asks.

"I trust your opinion" I answer. She smiles and turns around. She comes back a minute later with two glasses of beer in hand. She sets one in front of me and keeps the other for herself.

"Now why are you still back there?" I ask.

"There's nowhere to sit. I would hate to stop my conversation with you." I chuckle quietly and take a sip of beer.

"So what's your real name?" I ask.

"How about I get to know you better" she says. I groan.

"You're too difficult" I tease. She smiles.

"So I've been told."

"So what do you want to know?" I ask. She thinks for a minute, an expression on her face that seems familiar.

"What's your favorite color?" she asks.

"Wow. It's black" I say. She laughs and ducks her head. She takes a sip of beer before speaking again.

"Mine's blue. Dark blue, almost black. It's been that color since high school" she says, giving me a knowing look.

"I see. What else do you want to know?" I ask.

"A girlfriend? Exes?" she asks.

"No girlfriend. One ex. A few one night stands" I answer. She nods but doesn't speak.

"Favorite song or musician?" she asks after a while.

"I don't know. I like Adele. And Queen. And some rap music" I answer.

"I can see Queen and rap, but Adele? I did not see that coming" she says.

"Adele is a somewhat new obsession. After my girlfriend left me in high school, I could relate to her music more. It grew on me" I say.

We talk more until someone announces closing time.

"Tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah. How about 10:00? I'm not working tomorrow" Six says.

"Yeah see you then." I head towards the door.

"Bye" she calls.

"Wait, your name!" I say halfway out.

". . .It's-" I don't hear the rest of what she says because the bouncer throws me out and closes the door on my face.

Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow.

I find Zeke and Shauna waiting for me a minute later.

"How was talking to your lady friend?" Zeke teases.

"I do-"

"Don't lie we saw you" Shauna probs.

"I Don't even know her name" I say.

"Sure" Zeke says.

 **AN: Please help me get to 12 reviews. Any feedback and ideas are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to everyone who is reading. Let's try to get 21 reviews this time before the next update. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I'm nervous. No, I'm scared. No, I'm beyond both of those.

I know I should have told Tobias it was me the night he started talking to me. But I didn't. I wanted him to be able to get to know me again. Maybe he would just be mad and still talk to me. But, my hope is slowly dwindling as 10:00 approaches.

It's 7:00 now and already if I think about meeting Tobias my palms start to sweat.

I leave the old record store that I work at, my shift finally over. I had closing duty today, and I was the only one there. Talk about a snooze fest. The paper sign taped on the window saying 'NOW HIRING' is falling off again. You can't even see what it says. I fix it so the red letters are visible again.

I stare down at the ground as I walk to my apartment down the street. The San Francisco fog clings to my skin and makes my hair frizzy. I bump into someone, and I immediately say sorry.

"I wasn't watching where I was walk-" the guy cuts me off.

"Tris?" he asks. I look up, surprised.

There stands Zeke Pedrad from high school. He's still tanned, tall, and toned. His slight smile as he looks down on me.

"Zeke?" I ask even though I already know it's him.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I live here" I say, shrugging. His smile falters a little as if he knows there's going to be trouble with both me and Four in this city.

"That's cool" he says lamely.

"So you came here with Four?" I ask.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Well, you two are always together" I say.

"True. . . You look so different" he observes. It's true; my hair is past my shoulders, I wear makeup now, and I dress differently.

"Yeah. Anyway, I have to go. Please don't tell Four about me. I will tell him, okay?" I say.

"Alright" he says. With that, we go our separate ways.

* * *

I arrive at my apartment that I share with Christina.

"Finally, what took you so long?" she asks.

"I ran into Four's best friend" I say.

"Oh" is all she needs to say.

"Alright, I need to get ready" I say.

"Oh, yes. I picked out some possible outfits" she says excitedly.

"Great" I say sarcastically.

She picked out three outfits that are spread over my bed. One is booty shorts and a crop top. Definitely no. The next is a tight dress that looks more like a shirt. That's a no. The last is black jeans and a blue top.

"This one" I say, picking up the last one.

"Yay! Now go change" Christina orders. I sigh and oblige, retreating to the bathroom.

I quickly change into the outfit Christina picked out. The top is dark blue, almost black; my favorite color. It's not too showy; just perfect for the occasion. I open the door and immediately, Christina rushes in.

"That looks good on you. Now let me do your hair" she says. She sits me on the toilet and I get a lovely view of the wall as she works on my hair. When she is done, my hair is curled in small waves.

"Are you done yet?" I ask hopefully.

"Ha ha no" she says, tugging my shoulder so I will turn around.

"I can do my own makeup" I grumble.

"Yeah right" she snorts. I close my eyes and wait for the torture.

* * *

Christina is finally done with me twenty minutes later. By then, it's 9:49. Eleven minutes until ten.

"Hurry up, I can't be late" I say as I pull on some small heels.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yells, fixing her hair one last time. I grab her arm and drag her out of the apartment.

"Let's go" I say.

"Fine. You just want to see your boyfriend" she says.

"He's not my boyfriend" I say.

"He used to be" she says, hailing a cab.

"He's going to hate me pretty soon" I say. Christina lets the conversation drop.

We arrive at the Lounge at 10:03. Three minutes late, but not too bad for us.

I spot Tobias immediately, sitting at my station. I sneak up on him and place my hands on his shoulders when I get close enough. He doesn't jump, but instead turns around and looks at me.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey. I thought you weren't going to show up" he says.

"I'm only three minutes late" I say. He gives me a small grin.

"I know." I smile; he's still the worrier.

"So, what's new?" I ask, taking the seat next to him.

"Ah, nothing. Can I. . . Can I have your number?" he asks. I smile. He's still cute when he's nervous. I grab a sharpie from my pocket and write my number on his arm.

"Sure."

"What's your name?" he asks.

"I need to talk to you" I say.

"What's wrong? Are you a criminal or something?" he jokes lightly. I still smile even though I'm nervous.

"No. It's my name" I say.

"Is it a bad one like Bertha?" he asks.

"No, I don't think you would like me if you knew it" I say.

"I don't judge people by their names. It won't change what I think of you" he tells me.

"Okay. . . You want to know my name?" I ask. He nods. I can hear my heart pounding over the sound of the music. "It's. . .Tris."

He doesn't say anything. His eyes move across my face quickly. I see the recognition in his eyes.

"Tris" he mutters.

"Tobias-"

"Don't call me that!" he growls, standing up.

"Please, talk to me" I plead.

"You left me! Just like that! You barely said goodbye. And now you just show up and keep your name a secret?" he bursts, his hands in fists.

"I know-"

"You don't know anything. You don't know what it felt like to be left by someone. People asked me where you were, what happened between us. All I could say is I don't know!" he yells.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake. Please-" I try again, tears gathering in my eyes.

"I'm sorry too. Goodbye, Tris" he says bitterly. He leaves me standing there, tears rolling down my cheeks. I sniff and wipe my eyes as I look for Christina, not bothering to follow him. I find her talking to Al at the bar. I grab her arm and drag her away into a corner of the building.

"I take it that it didn't go well" she says.

"He hates me" I cry.

"He probably doesn't hate you completely" she says. I don't say anything, but instead I cry into her shoulder. "Girl, he's just a guy. Don't cry about him because he will come running back. I promise you."

"I'm not sure Chris" I say.

"He will once he sees you with your new boyfriend" she says.

"I don't have a boyfriend" I say lamely, wiping my eyes.

"I'll find you one. Come on, let's go" she says, guiding me towards the door. We walk out, and nearly run into a couple making out. Christina makes a disgusted face and I can't help but laugh. Up ahead, two more people make out. But, I see Tobias kissing Nita.

"Ugh" I say, disgusted. He's truly sunken to a new low.

"Don't let him see you care" she whispers. I nod.

I see his open his eyes, and I swear he kisses her more fiercely once he sees me.

"Don't look now, but there's a slut right there" Christina says, pointing to Nita. I laugh at her remark. Tobias' eyes are still open as we walk past, and I think I see hurt in them. He deserves it. I know I do too, but he could have listened to my story.

By the time we get to the apartment, I'm crying again. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it.

I climb into the shower and stand under the warm water, not moving. Drama like this only happens in the movies.

I just ruined everything.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please help me get to 21 reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I'm getting alerts from all your reviews, but I noticed they don't show up right away. I'm not sure why, but oh well. Anyway, thank you for your support, I appreciate it. My friend is looking for some Divergent story ideas, so if you have any, please let me or her know. Her account is Dauntlessmaster.**

 **Let's try to get to 32 reviews this time! Sorry for my long message.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I'm a mess. I can't even believe I care this much! I mean, he's my ex! It's not like I was hoping to get back together. Christina, being the great friend she is, bought me a tub of chocolate ice cream to lose myself in.

Currently, I am sitting on the couch using a spoon to eat out of the tub of ice cream and leaning on Christina while talking to her.

"I mean, I don't know why I'm so upset. I was the one who left him. Why do I care so much that he hates me?" I say, digging my spoon into the chocolate ice cream.

"It's not like you wanted to break up with him. That's why you still care. He'll come around, don't worry. Maybe fate will unite you!" she ends dramatically. I roll my eyes and groan.

"He's different now, right? I mean, he said he's had some one night stands. Before, he would never do something like that" I tell her.

"I know. Dump all your miseries on me honey" she says, dipping her finger in my ice cream.

"Hey, that's the second time already. Keep your fingers out" I say.

"I bought it" she retorts.

"Fine just one more taste" I say.

Christina dips her finger in my ice cream and smiles while pulling out her phone.

"You need a boyfriend" she says.

"No I don't" I say.

"Just temporary. You don't even have to date; just make Four jealous" she says.

"I don't think-"

"Just trust me. How about Aidan?" she asks.

"Ew. Are you going through your contacts?" I ask.

"Maybe. Al? You know he practically worships you" Christina says.

"I don't know. I don't want to date someone I don't even like" I say.

"I can explain it before hand" she says.

"And have them know everything is fake? I don't want to break anyone's heart" I say.

"I have a good friend who would understand" she says.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He's a struggling actor. He's super sweet; he'd like to help" she says.

"I don't know, Chris. I feel like it would only backfire on us" I say.

"Just give it a chance. You can go to the Lounge together while I work" she says.

"Fine" I say, rolling my eyes. "But I really don't like you at the moment.

"Love you too" she says, pressing her phone to her ear.

* * *

Christina is done half an hour later. When she merges from her bedroom, she has a big smile on her face.

"Good news, he agreed. He'll pick you up at nine tonight" Christina says excitedly.

"That's great, but I don't even know his name" I say.

"Oh, right. His name is Matthew" she tells me.

"This is going to be a disaster" I tell her.

"Maybe, maybe not" she answers, grinning.

"Don't you have work?" I ask, glancing at the clock that reads 5:00.

"Holy crap! Thanks for reminding me" she says, jumping up from her seat next to me on the couch. "I'll be back at 8:30!"

Christina runs out the door, one shoe not yet tied. I sigh and get up from my spot on the couch. I throw my now finished tub of ice cream away and start preparing dinner even though I don't feel like eating.

I make a simple salad and turn the TV on while I eat. A re-run of 'Friends' is on, and even though it's one of my favorite shows, I don't pay attention to it. I feel almost depressed and my mind wanders to that yet unanswered question of 'why do I care so much?'

I finish about half of my salad along with the Friends episode before giving up on my meal. I put the salad into a container and open a random book. The words blur together and I can't focus on the words on the page. My thoughts wander back to Tobias.

If he cares so much about me then why did he push me away? When I left, how did I get him into Adele? The questions keep piling up, making my head hurt. I shut the book angrily and start a shower.

* * *

The water is hot and I can see the steam rising to the ceiling of the bathroom. I close my eyes and concentrate.

I will myself to let go; to let go of my problems. Bad idea. All this does is will on tears. I haven't cried this much since. . .

Thinking about it makes me cry harder. Why does my life have to be so screwed up? It's not fair.

I hop out of the shower, angry with myself. I get dressed and climb into bed, the tears drying on my cheeks. I lay restless in bed for what seems like hours. I hear the door open and a second later Christina calling my name. I close my eyes as she walks in my bedroom.

"Tris? Oh. . ." Christina's voice turning quiet at the end. She closes my door and I try to go to sleep again.

I'm lucky to have such a caring friend.

* * *

I wake up at noon the next day.

"I let you sleep in, but you have work today, remember?" Christina says happily, opening my curtains. The sunlight streams in and I groan and cover my head with my pillow.

"Nooo" I groan.

"Yesss" she imitates my whining.

"You had better get up right now" Christina tries to sound demanding.

"Yes, mom" I say.

"Good" she says, laughing. I sigh and get up. Christina is right; I have work. Groaning, I pick out something to wear and change in the bathroom.

When I'm done, pancakes sit on the counter for me.

"That took ages" Christina says. I smile a little and douse my pancakes in syrup.

"I didn't want to look bad" I say. She snorts like I look bad all the time. I punch her lightly in the arm.

"Don't forget; Matthew is coming tonight. I told him you just needed a friend" Christina says. "And me and Will are coming. I have to work too though."

Suddenly, this idea doesn't seem so bad.

"Ok, I have to go" I say.

"Bye" Christina waves overenthusiastically. I laugh and leave after pulling my shoes on.

* * *

The old record place is already open when I arrive. My friend, Susan, leans on the counter by the cash register, playing with a pen.

"Hey" she greets when I walk in.

"Hi" I say.

"We have a newbie" she says.

"Oh?" I ask.

"Yeah. He just moved here" she says.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Back room sorting records" she says, pointing.

"Oh. What's his name?" I ask.

Before she can reply, a new voice sounds from the door to the back room.

"Tris?" he asks. I turn around.

Of course it just had to be Tobias.

"Four" I nod stiffly.

"You know each other?" Susan asks.

"Yes" Tobias says. She looks at me for more information, but I don't offer any.

"Hey the boss said to show him his jobs" Susan tells me.

Of course.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you think? More drama next chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I had extra time, so here's another chapter. I don't know when I will be able to update again. We were doing so well with the reviews, what happened? Anyway, let's try to get to 32 this chapter. Remember, if you have any ideas for a new story, PM dauntlessmaster or let me know!**

 ***SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT!***

 **Just so you know, I changed the last chapter a bit. Matthew is picking Tris up this night instead of tomorrow night. Also, Christina is coming back at 8:30, but that's not that important.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

It's her. It could have been anyone else in the city, but it just had to be _her._

"Right, this way" Tris says, void of emotion. I follow her to the back room, and I feel Susan's eyes burn into my back the whole way there.

"What do I do?" I ask as Tris stops walking.

"I was just about to tell you" she snaps, looking up at me.

I narrow my eyes at her and we have a stare down for a few moments before I look away.

"I was going to say you have to sort these CD's. They're all used so just check to make sure they are in okay condition and the sort them by genre" Tris says.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"None of your business" she snaps before walking away briskly. I can't believe I have three more hours of this girl from hell. I sigh and get to work. Check, sort, stack, repeat. On and on until I'm zoning out and sure I made a mistake somewhere. Tris walks in and out of the back room doing who knows what. She stops to check my progress once.

"That Reggae CD shouldn't be with the Pop CD's" is all she says before walking away.

I sigh and go through my piles to make sure there aren't any mistakes. I finally finish my stack and go look for Tris to see what to do next. I find her leaning on the counter where the cash register is, talking to Susan.

"Now you have to ring your stack the CD's you sorted right there" she says, pointing before I even have to ask.

"Why can't you help?" I ask. Wrong question. Her cheeks become flushed and she glares.

"I am working! Susan is giving me directions to pick up a new inventory of CD's" she snaps. Susan stands awkwardly next to Tris, picking at her already perfect nails.

"Okay" I say lamely, escaping the situation. I start putting the CD's on display angrily. Why does Tris always have to be angry now? It's not my fault she left me! It's not like _I_ was the one to hurt _her._ Why does she hate me so much? When she left me she was crying. You don't cry about someone you hate. Not even a little.

A few minutes later, Tris leaves.

"Hey, Four. Come here" Susan calls. I stop my work and walk over to where Susan is standing.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Tris really cares about you" she says.

"Bullshit! It's obvious she hates me" I say.

"I'm good friends with Tris. I've known her since she moved here. She told me everything. I can't tell you why she left you, but she thought it was for the best."

"Why can't you tell me?" I demand.

"It's not my place to tell her life" Susan says patiently.

"Has she dated?" I blurt out stupidly. I can feel my face heat up instantly and Susan smiles a little.

"Not really. Christina makes her go on a date every once and a while" Susan says.

"Oh" I say. There's nothing left to discuss, so I walk back to my work. Stacking and arranging. Keep stacking and arranging.

Tris comes back, carrying so many boxes, she can't see. She walks in the open door, almost bumping into a display. I take a few boxes from her so she can see.

"Thank you Sus- Four. Thanks" she starts talking with appreciation but when she sees it's me, her voice turns harder. I nod and set the boxes down. Why does she have to be so difficult?

Tis and I work side by side unloading the boxes, stacking and sorting. Stacking and sorting. Finally, we're done and two people who are apparently employees come, indicating Tris and I's shifts are over.

"Bye Susan!" Tris calls and a quiet 'bye' is replied from the back room.

Tris walks out the door, immediately hailing a cab. I grab her arm and she jerks it back quickly.

"Don't touch me!" she says.

"Sorry. We need to talk" I tell her.

"I know" she says softly, no longer hailing a cab.

"Come over to my place real quick?" I ask her. She glances down at her watch that reads 8:04.

"Fine but I can only stay for a little while" she says.

"Alright. It's just down the block, we can walk" I tell her. She nods and we set off in silence. This silence however is an awkward one, not the comfortable ones that we used to have.

We arrive at the place as Shauna leaves.

"Shauna?" Tris asks. I recall they have been good friends for a long time.

"Tris! I didn't know you lived in SF" Shauna says. Yeah, no one did.

"Yep. Almost five years" Tris answers.

"Oh. Four, by the way two things. Zeke is cooking, so don't let him out of your sight. And, if you break her heart, I'll break your face" Shauna growls the last part at me.

"Oh, we're not- um we aren't dating" I say.

"Right" Shauna says, hurrying down to hail a cab. "Catch you later!"

* * *

We walk in the house to a smoke filled kitchen.

"Zeke, give it up buddy. Cooking isn't for you. Just order some Chinese" I say, sighing.

Zeke reaches to open a window and a cup of water gets knocked over.

"Shit" he says, bending down to pick up the cup, his socks now soaked. "Oh, hi Tris."

"Hi" Tris says.

"So you made up?" Zeke asks.

"No" Tris says flatly, making Zeke look awkward.

"Oh, well I need to clean up" Zeke says, dismissing himself from Tris' hard stare.

"Come on, we can talk in my room" I tell Tris. She nods and I lead her to my bedroom.

Boxes still litter my floor and the only bright color is from y plain blue bedsheets. The walls are a dull white and the wood floors seem to be covered in dirt. Tris sets down a purse or something by the door and takes a seat on my bed, nervously biting her lip.

"Why are you so angry at me?" I ask her, getting straight to the point.

"It's not fair. It's not fair that after everything you are still fine" she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You escaped your father, I left you, and now we have to see each other after everything. But, you're fine. You aren't broken or weak. In fact, you're stronger. It's not fair" she ends bitterly.

"And what about you? You've barely had any rough patches in your life. You're innocent and pure like the big bad world hasn't reached you yet!" Suddenly I'm angry. Very angry. I pace in front of Tris and she stands too.

"You don't know anything!" she spits at me.

"I know enough! We were dating for crying out loud!" I burst, backing Tris up against the wall.

"You don't know why I left you!" she says, her voice laced with venom and her eyes shining.

"Then why did you?" I ask. I'm now leaning over her and she's looking up at me.

"My mom had cancer. My aunt was a doctor and got us the treatment she needed but it was in California."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, some of my anger gone.

"I didn't want to face the truth" she says, no longer looking at my face.

"You can't run from the truth! You could have told me. You could have _trusted_ me. I know what it's like you know" I say, once again angry.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you!" she snaps. a tear escaping her eye.

"I _was in love with you!_ I'm not anymore because you left me! That's not my fault. You have no right to be crying over a mistake you made!" I say bitterly.

"I'm sorry, okay? It was a stupid mistake and I have regretted it every day. And who says I'm crying over _you! My mom and dad are gone!_ " she cries. I am left speechless. What can I say?

She pushes past me, shaking her head angrily. In a last attempt, I grab her arm and turn her towards me.

"Wait" I breathe.

"Let go of-" I press my lips to hers to cut her off. She kisses me back, but reality seems to catch up to her. She pulls away and shoves my shoulder, running from my room and leaving me standing there. Her bag still sits by the doorway to my room.

A moment later, the door slams. She's gone.

What have I done?

"So she doesn't want Chinese?" I hear Zeke yell from the kitchen.

* * *

 **AN: So this chapter was much better. Remember, please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's been so long, but I've had lot of homework. Let's try to get 37 reviews this time. Remember to send any story ideas to Dauntlessmaster or me.**

 **Tris POV**

That was stupid. That was beyond stupid. How could I just let him kiss me? This is so jacked up. Why does life have to be so complicated?

I kick rocks out of my way as I walk home. I really don't want to go out tonight, but knowing Christina I don't have a choice. I finally arrive at the apartment at 8:00. Christina beat me and is waiting as I come home.

"Where have you been?" she demands, crossing her arms. As soon as she sees my tear stained cheeks, her expression softens.

"H-he kissed me" I stutter, still not quite believing myself.

"Oh honey" she says, giving me a hug. "Don't worry about him, let's get you ready."

"Alright" I say miserably. She takes my hand and guides me to my room where outfits are spread out across my room. I groan quietly but Christina still hears me. She slaps my arm lightly.

"Can I choose?" she asks with a hopeful expression on her face.

"I suppose" I say, grinning a little. She claps her hands and her hand immediately darts out to a dark blue top.

"Put this on" Christina orders.

"What about pants?" I ask. She blinks once before laughing.

"It's a dress silly. You won't need pants" she answers, smiling.

"Really?" I grumble.

"Yes, really. Now go change, we're short on time" she snaps, pushing me towards the bathroom.

I change quickly and as soon as I pull it on, I feel only half dressed. The 'dress' is navy blue with a low neckline. It's short and I feel my butt is poking out.

"Chris" I whine, sticking my head out.

"Let me see" she calls.

I walk out of the bathroom and she squeals.

"I don't know if I should be pulling this thing up or down" I grumble, fidgeting with the clothing.

"You look amazing. I never thought I would get you into it" she says.

"I don't want to be in it" I say.

"Well, . . . you owe me anyway" she retorts.

"For what?" I ask in disbelief.

"Uh, remember? . . . That one time. . .?" Christina says. I laugh at her antics.

"Right. Anyway, what about you. If I go out half naked, you better be three quarters naked" I say.

"Don't worry, I will be" she says, grinning as I roll my eyes.

She takes ten minutes in the bathroom before she comes out. During that time, I find myself rediscovering old pictures. I find an old photo album in the drawer of my nightstand. It's filled all the way and as I open it, I realize where it's from. Tobias.

The very first picture is of us on the Fourth of July laughing. I have a glow stick on my head like a halo while Tobias has a tiara on his. I feel a prickle of sadness from the pictures from the past. The next picture is of Tobias pushing me into a pool. I smile at the memory preserved on paper. I flip through the pages, watching as our relationship grows. A picture of us laughing. A picture of Tobias keeping something out of my reach. A picture of me chasing him. It goes on and on until the last picture; the first day of senior year. I had gotten my hair dyed and cut that summer. It was right before I left.

The bathroom door opens with a creak.

"Hello?" Christina calls. I stuff the album away and rush to see how three quartered naked Christina really is.

She's pretty much three quarters naked for sure.

"Uh" is all I can say.

"So, what do you think?" she asks.

"It's, well, you. That's for sure" I say. The piece of clothing is black and has a plunging neckline with cutouts on the side. It's even shorter than mine.

"I'll take that as a compliment. It's almost time" Christina says. She starts reapplying her makeup and soon, I follow suit. I just finish when there's a knock on the door.

"Oh, come on. They're here" she says happily.

"I thought it was just one person coming?" I ask her.

"Did I not tell you? Will is coming with me."

"Oh. I can't remember" I say dumbly.

"Put these on" Christina says, tossing a pair of heels at my feet. I pull them on and instantly feel myself grow at least five inches. She answers the door, having already put her mile long heels on.

"Hello boys" she greets. Two hello's greet her back. I walk to stand behind Christina and spy my date. He's pretty handsome, tall, and by the looks of it, pretty strong.

"You must be Tris" he greets, taking my hand in his.

"Yes. And you Matthew?" I answer.

"Yes" he replies, bringing my hand to his lips. I smile and blush, already feeling as if I have embarrassed myself.

"Ok, let's go" Christina says, hustling me out the door.

* * *

The Lounge is packed as always. We hop out of the cab and I feel like a teenager again; about to explore some new topic. Though, of course, I'm not a teen anymore. Matthew offers me his arm and I take it gladly, it trusting myself to walk alone in these heels.

We walk in and Al smiles at Christina and Will, his smile fading a little when he sees me. I offer him a smile anyway, feeling my face heat up. Again.

The place is filled with dancing people making the room hot and stuffy.

"Would you like a drink?" Matthew asks, indicating to the bar Marlene is working at.

"Sure" I yell over the noise of the music. We take a seat and Matthew orders two shots of Vodka.

"Trying to get me drunk early?" I tease.

"Maybe" he teases back, laughing. I join in and laugh also. It feels good to forget about Tobias for awhile. Marlene places the shots in front of us, offering me a quick smile.

"Bottoms up" Matthew says, taking his shot. I follow suit and feel the burn of the alcohol go down my throat.

"Mmm, thank you" I say. He smiles at me in response.

"So, Christina told me everything" he says out of thee blue.

"About what?" I ask.

"You know, your ex" he tells me.

"I'm going to kill her" I growl, causing Matthew to laugh. My serious façade fades and I join in with the laughter. I stop as I'm tapped on the shoulder. I turn around to see Christina.

"What?" I ask.

"Come here" she says quickly, pulling me up from my seat.

"I'll be back" I tell Matthew before I'm pulled away.

"He's here" Christina says as soon as she's satisfied that I'm away from my seat.

"Who?" I ask stupidly.

"Four" she says so quietly I can barely hear her.

"Screw him. I thought this was something important" I snap.

"He wants to make you jealous. I can just see it. He's with Maggie at the bar" Christina says. Maggie the slut. Of course.

"I don't care" I say.

"Oh, but you do" Christina says gently.

"I don't care what he does with his life."

"Once you see them you will. Just ignore him, alright?" she says hurriedly.

"Alright" I sigh.

"Okay, now go have some fun" she says, giving me a nudge to Matthew. I roll my eyes and walk back to my seat.

"What was that about?" he asks once I sit down.

"My ex is here with a slut" I say. No point in lying.

"I'm sorry. But on the bright side, you broke up" he says with optimism.

"Yeah. . ." I say. We sit in a silence for a moment before Matthew speaks up.

"Is he that guy with that blonde? He keeps sneaking glances at you" Matthew wonders. I turn around, and of course, there he is.

Maggie dances with him, pushing her boobs in his face. Their hips move together. I look away as his eyes flit to mine.

"Yeah, that's him" I say.

"I can see why you dumped him" he says, laughing. He once again causes me to laugh also.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to go to the bathroom" I tell Matthew.

"Alright, I'll be here" he replies. I stand up and weave my way through the crowds to the bathroom.

The bathroom is crowded as always with women doing their makeup or fixing their hair. I get in and do my business as I planned to do. I wash my hands and as I walk out Maggie bumps my shoulder. I manage to get out and keep Maggie out of my mind.

As I walk out, a hand grabs my arm making me jump.

"Relax, it's just me." I relax at the familiar voice and tense up again once I realize who it is.

"What do you want" I spit at Tobias.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting mad when you left. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance. I'm sorry for not bothering to listen to your story. I'm sorry for blaming you. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry I kissed you. And-"

"Save your breath" I cut him off.

"Tris-"

"I'm sorry too. For many things, but after everything that's happened, you can't expect me to just forgive you" I say.

"I know, I don't. I just want to be friends" he tells me.

"Friends? I can't believe it. Friends?" I ask.

"Uh, . . . yeah?"

"Is that equivalent to date?" I ask, sure that's what he really wants.

"No, I-I, please?" he pleads. I feel my face heat up as I realize how foolish my last comment was.

"Maybe. I-"

"Baby, why are you talking to this slut?" Maggie asks, emerging from the bathroom. _You really want to go there?_

"Maggie-" Tobias starts.

"She's right...for the most part. I have to get back to _my_ date" I say, leaving the situation.

How dare he apologize when he's with another girl. Now more than ever, I want to make him jealous. Make him regret pushing me away as bad as that sounds.

I sit down with a plump in my seat.

"I ran into the ex" I explain.

"What did he say?"

"He apologized" I say bluntly.

"Did you accept?" he asks.

"I don't know yet" I say, watching from the corner from my eye as he comes back with Maggie.

"Oh."

"Kiss me."

"What?" Matthew exclaims.

"Kiss me. Just to make him jealous" I say quickly. Matthew grins.

"Alright." He leans in and kisses me directly on the lips. I deepen the kiss, creating a heated moment. Matthew's hands caress my sides gently, and my hands find their way to their hair. I feel bad that this kiss is completely fake.

But, the whole time I feel Tobias' burning eyes on me.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. I'm so sorry this took so long, but I've been busy. I know Tris wasn't really acting like herself, but remember she has changed. Please review. The next update will also take a while, I'm sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for reading. Once again I'm sorry this update has taken so long but I've been very busy. Let's try to get to 45 reviews this chapter. I am going to warn you in future chapters there will be very mild M rating.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

I can't peel my eyes away from Tris and the guy she's making out with. I can't help but notice how fierce and passionate it is. Against my will, my mind imagines how that guy should be _me._ I know deep down Tris must have some feelings for me still. I know I do despite how hard I've tried to move on.

Maggie brings her hips towards mine again in rhythm with the blaring music.

"Don't worry about that whore" she purrs. In that moment, my mind catches up with my heart.

"You're the whore" I spit out, shoving her away from me and making my way towards the exit.

"Fuck you!" she yells after me. I ignore her and continue to move through the crowd.

The cold, clear air hits my face as I walk out the doors of the Lounge. It's a relief from the stuffy club. My heart pounds as my previous thoughts enter my mind again.

 _I want Tris back. I know I told her I just wanted to be her friend but. . . Would she take me back? . . .Probably not._ At first the idea of being together with Tris again excites me, but the way she's been acting to me makes me doubt it will ever happen. After all, that guy could have been her boyfriend. But Susan didn't mention a boyfriend. I shake my head to clear my thought. I'm going too fast. I'm going to get head over heels again.

I lean against the brick wall and sink to the ground. I'm being stupid. I try to clear my thoughts of Tris, but they come back. I think of how happy I was when we were dating. I smile subconsciously a little. The door to the building opens loudly and I snap my head to see who it is.

Tris' date. He's tall and handsome but definitely no match for me. Why would she even go for that guy? To my surprise, Tris isn't anywhere in sight He passes, glancing at me and nodding as he goes. I narrow my eyes at him, jealousy, to my embarrassment, burns within me.

He leaves and I wait, but Tris doesn't come out. Strange. I tilt my head back and close my eyes. Why did she have to be in San Francisco?

A bang from the building's door causes me to snap my eyes open. I turn my head and see the object of my thoughts. Tris. Her eyes dart to mine for a second and I try not to look at her.

She continues a constant pace until she's about ten feet ahead of where I'm sitting. Her footsteps stop and she stands still for a second before turning around. To my surprise, she walks towards me and sinks to the ground next to me.

I can't help but notice how short her clothing is and I mentally slap myself for being such a perv.

"I'm sorry" she speaks.

"For what?" I ask.

"For being a bitch."

"I deserved every bit of bitchiness from you" I tell her. She snorts.

"You didn't. If anything I deserve every bit of your dickhead-ness" she says, a faint smile on her lips.

"I was hardly a dick" I say.

"You should've been worse to me" she says.

"I mean, we both were acting bad. We need to accept that" I say.

"Always polite. Just use your foulest language. I know at one point you wanted to tell me some not very nice things" she tells me, a small smile on her lips.

"Fine. You were a bitch. A very hot bitch" I say, copying her tiny smile. Tris looks at me for a second and bursts out laughing.

"Did you just call me hot, Tobias?" she asks, giggling.

"Yes I did" I say, smiling my full smile. I stand up and offer her a hand which she gladly takes.

"We have some bad history and some good, but I just want to put it behind us. Friends?" she asks. _I wish it could be more._

"Friends. We just need a fresh start" I agree. She smiles and flings her arms around me, taking me by surprise.

"I'm so sorry. I missed this. I missed you" she murmurs in my ear.

"Me too" I say,, sinking into her embrace. I pull away after a minute. "What happened to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend" she says. _That's a relief._

"He sure looked like it" I say and she blushes. I feel my face heat up as I realize I practically admitted to watching her.

"Shut up." As I see her smiling I wonder how just a few hours ago we had yelled at each other, kissed, and hated each other. "Why are you staring at me?" _Because you're beautiful._

"How is it that just a few hours ago you hated my guts and now we're here having a friendly conversation?" She sighs.

"I wasn't planning on talking to you and apologizing but I felt bad and Christina convinced me. I missed you more than I realized" she tells me.

"Well I'm glad to put this behind us. You want a drive home?" I ask her, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Uh, I, . . . yeah, sure" she says, looking back at the Lounge. She shrugs, "I'll text Christina." She pulls out her phone and types a few words before putting it back away. "Let's go."

"Right this way" I say. We keep a gap between us as we walk. I remember when Tris always used to loop her arm through mine and lean her head on my shoulder as we walked.

"I thought you didn't have a car" she says.

"I don't. Shauna just picked hers up, so she let me borrow it" I say.

"Oh, of course" she says. We walk in silence the rest of the way to the car. It's a simple Honda accord- not very fancy. I open the door for Tris and she smiles.

"Tell me where to go" I say as I start the car.

"Alright."

* * *

Tris' place is about seven minutes drive from mine. It's nice and simple for her and Christina.

"Thanks for the ride" she says, unbuckling.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey, um, would you like to meet up for lunch tomorrow?" I ask nervously.

"...Sure. Where?" she asks, a small smile on her face.

"I'm not telling. Pick you up at 1:00?" I question.

"It's a deal" she says, exiting the car. She's gone within moments.

 _How is it we were just yelling at each other earlier today? I feel we're hiding the truth of what happened..._

I drive away to my house through the San Francisco night, excited and nervous for tomorrow at the same time.

* * *

It seems to take a million years for 12:50 to roll around.

"Dude, calm down" Zeke says, laughing.

"I am calm" I tell him.

"Right, tell that to your armpit sweat." I lift up my arms and find no sweat mark on my blue t-shirt. Zeke bursts out laughing. "Your reaction..."

I punch him in the arm, not caring if it hurt.

"I'm leaving now" I tell him.

"Have fun" he calls after me.

I start Shauna's car, grateful she let me borrow it once again. Hopefully mine will come soon. I drive away, tracing back the way to Tris' place. I'm stopped by flashing orange lights saying detour. What the fuck?

"Sir, we are doing construction, so we must detour traffic" an officer says once I pull up to him.

"Of course. Do you know how I would get to Roth Avenue?" I ask him.

"Yes sir. Just go around this block and take a left and then the second right. It might take you an extra five minutes" he tells me.

"Thank you officer" I say before driving away.

The cars move slowly through the roads because of the detour. Instead of five minutes, I arrive at Tris' house ten minutes later at 1:05. I get out of the car, and enter the apartment lobby. I realize I don't know which apartment Tris lives in.

I walk up to the reception desk and just as the lady ends her phone call.

"Hello, can you tell me which apartment Tris Prior is in?" I ask her. She eyes me for a second before answering.

"46B."

"Thank you" I say. I find Tris' apartment easily. Only the third floor, so the elevator ride isn't too bad.

I take a second before knocking on her door. The door opens a second later, revealing Tris.

"Hi" I greet.

"Hi. I thought you weren't coming" she says, smiling shyly.

"I got stuck in traffic" I explain.

"Oh, really. Do you live far?" she asks, walking out of the apartment.

"No actually. I only live a few minutes away" I tell her.

"It must have been bad then" she concludes.

"Really bad" I add. We walk down the hallway to the elevator. My palms sweat as we start to go down.

"Still not over your fear I see" Tris says.

"Shut up" I say, smiling.

"So I'm right?" she says slyly.

"I never said that" I say quickly. She laughs.

"I'm right."

I open the car door for her before getting in myself.

"Where to?" she asks.

"I was thinking a picnic?" I reply.

"Sounds good." And with that I drive off to the local park. It's near the ocean and has lots of hilly grassy area.

"Good place?" I ask.

"Perfect" she replies.

I get out and open the door for Tris before grabbing the picnic basket and blanket from the back.

Tris chooses a small hill to sit where we can have a clear view of the ocean. I lay down the blanket and set down the basket.

"Whatcha bring?" she asks, trying to open the basket but I stop her.

"Strawberries" I say, pulling out her favorite fruit. "Sandwiches, water, salad, and Dauntless cake."

"Mmmm let's eat" she says, eyeing the cake. I don't blame her.

"So" I say, unwrapping the sandwiches, "Are you going to college?" I ask.

"Yeah, SFSU. Starting next school year" she says.

"Nice, me too" I say, a bit of giddiness welling up inside me. She smiles.

"Great." Tris takes a bite of sandwich and chews quickly. "These are good" she says, taking a huge bite. I laugh as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"Glad you like them" I say, smiling.

"I'm so glad we can be friends again. I missed your friendship" she says.

"Me too." We sit, devouring the sandwiches and watching the ocean.

We eventually cut ourselves some cake and take a walk on the beach, catching up on the years that we've missed.

"Yeah, Caleb moved away to LA about two years ago. Got some science scholarship or whatever so now it's just me and my aunt. But I don't see her often" Tris tells me as we walk.

"It's just me here too. Well Zeke but we're not related."

We continue to walk until late afternoon when it starts to become cold. I drive her home, and we laugh and talk during the short drive. So far I haven't screwed anything up.

I open the door for Tris once we arrive.

"Thank you Tobias for the wonderful afternoon" she tells me.

"I should be thanking you" I say as I walk her to the doors of the lobby.

"See you soon?"

"Definitely" I reply, leaning against the metal doorframe of the lobby.

"You can leave me here thanks again" she says. I look her in the eyes for a second and before I know what I'm doing, I'm leaning in to kiss her.

"Tobias! What are you doing?" she yells at me, pushing my chest. _Oh shit._

"I-"

"Friends don't kiss. I'm sorry, but I thought we were good as friends" she says.

"I'm sorry I guess I still feel the same about you" I say softly.

"I'm sorry too. You know, I thought you actually wanted to be my friend" she says angrily, "but you just want to get right back together don't you? I'm sorry but I'm not ready for that."

"I'm sorry Tris. I just want you in my life again."

"Goodbye Tobias" she says curtly, turning away. I don't miss her slightly watery eyes though. She walks away into he lobby and I'm left to thinking about what I just did.

I hop in the car and drive home all the while thinking about what just happened. _Why is she even mad? I barely did anything. She's too emotional. What was I thinking. We could never work._

Tris and I always had bad arguments. Arguments weren't common but when they did happen they were bad. It resulted into not talking for days or even a few times breaking up.

Our arguments haven't disappeared.

 _But she is being overdramatic. A lot._

* * *

 **AN: Yay or nay? I know it's not a great place to end. Anyway please review. Was is too sudden? Please give me all your thoughts on the chapter. Sorry about the long wait for the update but it will probably be like this until summer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Again, sorry for the slow updates. But I hope you like the story. I know it's dramatic, but I hope it's okay. Let's try to get to 45 reviews. Thanks so much!**

 **Tobias POV**

I'm angry now. Angry at myself and her. I mean trying to kiss her? That was cringe worthy. But her getting that angry? That was unreasonable. Adele plays through the car as I drive home. I laugh as I realize how similar my situation and her song relates.

I pull the car up and walk into the house.

"How was it?" Zeke asks immediately.

"Good until I tried to kiss her and she blew me off completely" I say bitterly.

"Ouch" Zeke says. Shauna stays silent, leaning on to the counter, clutching a steaming mug.

"Yeah. I can't believe I tried" I say.

"Oh, don't talk bad. Give her time Four" Shauna says.

"Give _her_ time? What about me. She's the one who walked away" I say angrily.

"I know but you two are like goals. It'll work out" Shauna says.

"She's right" Zeke agrees.

"I'd slap you if you said otherwise" she says slyly, taking a sip of her drink. Zeke doesn't say anything, just shoots a playful glare at her.

"And just think, you're badass ways are rubbing off on her" Zeke jokes, earning a glare from Shauna and I.

"I'm gonna get to bed" I say, dismissing myself. I head to my room, faintly hearing the whispers of Zeke and Shauna.

* * *

The alarm goes off but I choose to ignore it. I don't have anything important going on today.

"SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF" Zeke bellows after the beeping goes on for ten minutes.

I turn it off and roll over in bed.

"HAPPY" I bellow back. No response. I stare at the picture of Tris and I on my nightstand. I'm still a little upset at both of our irrational actions but, I'm determined to make amends. I stretch and hear a few pops as my muscles relax. There's a loud banging at the front door but I ignore it, deciding Zeke can get it.

"Four can you get that?" Zeke yells.

"No!" I yell back. I'm far too lazy to walk all the way to the front door. A minute later the knocking stops and I close my eyes as I lay on my back. I force myself to get up for a run. I pull on a shirt and shorts before heading out.

I pull my shoes on and open the door. A single rose sits on the porch, a picture of Tris and I sitting on top of it. I pick it up and flip the picture around.

Four, I'm sorry

-Tris

A small note written in Tris' neat handwriting. At least she realizes her mistake too. I go back in the house and set the rose and picture on the counter before heading out once again.

* * *

By the end of my run I'm drenched in sweat and it's only noon. I walk through the front door.

"Fo-ur" Zeke says in a sing song voice.

"Yes?" I ask.

"What's this?" he asks.

"What?" I ask. I walk towards his voice to find him in the kitchen leaning on the counter over the rose.

"Uh, I don't know I think it's from Tris" I say stupidly.

"No shit" he says.

"What's going on?" Shauna walks into the kitchen, still wearing pajamas.

"Lover boy got an apology" Zeke answers.

"Aww you two need to talk" Shauna says.

"I know but I don't even know where she is" I say.

"I do. She's at the little café, you know which one. Take a shower then go" Shauna orders.

"But-"

"No I'm making you. Go" she orders again. Zeke laughs loudly sliding the picture towards me. I glare at him as I leave to my room.

I take a quick shower and dress casually.

"I'm going you better be happy!" I yell, hoping Shauna can hear. I put on my shoes as I hear a faint "good." I start the short walk to the little café. It takes about five minutes to get there and my palms are sweating as I stand in front of the building. I take a deep breath and open the door. The bell rings and several people turn to look at me. Two of which are Christina and Tris.

Christina wears her black apron. She leans on the counter next to the cash register, talking to Tris. I walk over to them, receiving a light glare from Christina.

"Um, hey" I say.

"Hi" Tris says shyly.

"I need to check on table two" Christina dismisses herself.

"Uh, did you get my note?" Tris asks once Christina leaves.

"Yeah. It was sweet" I say. The conversation is already awkward.

"Um I just wanted to apologize. I don't know why I acted up. I'm really sorry" she says.

"I wanted to say sorry too. Um, would you like to sit down?" I ask.

"Sure" she says, giving me a small smile. I lead the way to a table in front of the window. I pull out her seat for her, receiving another smile.

"I'm really sorry" I say.

"You shouldn't be. I overreacted. I don't even know what I was thinking. But honestly I still have feelings for you and I want to become friends again" Tris says.

"Me too. I obviously still have feelings for you" I say sheepishly.

"Can I get you anything?" Christina asks, approaching our table.

"A coffee please" I order.

"Green tea please" Tris orders.

"Alrighty" Christina winks as she leaves.

"I know we're just reconnecting, but I would to take you on a date" I say, stating it somewhat as a question.

"I would love that. When?" she asks.

"How about tonight? Eight o'clock?" I ask.

"That would be great" she says, smiling.

"Great" I say, returning the smile.

Christina comes and delivers our drinks. The warm cup of coffee warms my clammy hands.

"I'm really sorry again" Tris says.

"We both made mistakes" I say.

"I left you and then I got mad at you for no reason. I was just overreacting and it was stupid" she persists.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad either" I say.

"At least we have a fresh start" she says. We continue to talk until our drinks are gone. Tris checks her phone for the time, a smile still on her face from my previous joke.

"Shit! I have to go sorry" she says, standing up.

"Alright. See you at eight?" I ask.

"Yep" she says. She gives me a peck on the cheek, a faint blush on her cheeks. I smile and she smiles back.

"See you soon" I say.

* * *

I button up my shirt and pull on some shoes.

"Good luck" Shauna says as I stand up.

"Thanks" I say rushing out.

I take a deep breath and knock on Tris' door. A moment later, the door opens.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey. You look good" she says, smiling.

"Can't say the same to you" I joke. She smiles and gives me a light punch to the arm. "I'm just kidding. You look amazing."

"Aw thanks. Like these shoes?" she asks, laughing. Despite the nice dress she's wearing, her feet sport casual Vans.

"Fancy" I laugh. "Shall we go?"

"We shall" she answers. I offer my arm and she gladly takes it.

We walk out to my old truck and I open the door for her.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"It's a surprise" I say, knowing she hates that answer. As I predicted Tris scowls at me.

"Not funny" she says although I can see a smile trying to poke through her scowl. I start the car and pull out.

"Of course it is" I say.

She laughs and turns on the radio.

"Somethin bout, somethin bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman" she sings dramatically.

"Didn't know you liked this music" I say, laughing.

"I guess I've just been into it lately" she says.

Within a few minutes we're at our destination.

"The Lounge. How fancy" Tris comments as we pull up

"I thought you would like it" I laugh.

Once I park I help Tris out. She has to jump to the ground to get out.

"I see you haven't had that growth spurt" I tease.

"Oh shut up" she retorts.

"Hey Tris" the bouncer greets.

"Hey" she replies.

"Who's that?" I whisper to her.

"Al. Don't mind him" she whispers back.

We walk into thee club, it's just as busy as always.

"You want to start with a drink?" I ask over the noise.

"Why not" she answers. We head to the bar, weaving our way through the masses.

"What would you like?" I ask.

"I'm gonna take a Bloody Mary" she says.

"Fast start. Alright" I say.

"Hey Tris. What can I get you?" asks the bartender who I think is Ally.

"Two Bloody Mary's" I order for us.

"Coming right up" she says. I catch her winking to Tris and I smile. Soon enough, the drinks are here.

"How much?" I ask.

"It's on me" Ally says.

"Ally, you don't need to do that" Tris objects but Ally waves her off.

"Really, I got it" I say.

"Oh relax. It's one time. Now, enjoy your drinks" Ally says.

"Thanks Ally" Tris says.

"Yes, thank you" I say and she smiles at us.

We take our drinks and leave to a more roomy part of the building.

I take a sip of the drink, the alcohol making it's way into my system.

"This is good" I say.

"Of course. We have the best drinks" Tris smiles.

We finish our drinks and Tris says to just leave the drinks there.

"Shall we?" I ask, offering a hand.

"Let's go" she says, a smile on her face once again.

She takes my hand and leads me through the crowd. In the middle of the dancing she stops.

"The dancing style is very free here" she says.

"I think I know how it goes" I say. Tris bursts out laughing.

"I saw you and let me tell you, your dancing needs work" she says.

"It's not that bad" I say, smiling. She gives me a look that causes me to laugh.

"Ready like this" Tris says, guiding my hips as she moves hers with mine to the rhythm. "Baby I like your style" she sings as she guides my dancing.

"I think I got it" I say.

"I'm glad" she says.

She turns around so her back is against my front. She moves her body against mine and I have to admit, it feels good.

"You're a good dancer" I murmur in her ear. I feel her smile.

"You are too" she says.

A minute later, the song ends and she takes me to the bar again.

"Do you want another drink?" she asks.

"I'll take a shot of Vodka" I say.

"Hey Tori!" Tris calls.

"Yeah?" someone calls back.

"Two shots of Vodka. Hit us up!" she yells at Tori.

"Coming right up" Tori says.

"Don't worry these are free since I work here" Tris says before I can ask how much I need to pay.

"Okay."

The shots are here in a second.

"Ready?" Tris asks.

"1... 2... 3" Together we down the shot in one gulp. The drink burns my throat as it goes down.

"I'm going to have another free drink. Want one?" she asks.

"I'm good" I say.

"Tori, a margarita please." The drink arrives it seconds.

"Let's go" Tris says.

"You want to go back with your drink?" I ask.

"Don't worry I'm pretty good at not spilling" she says smiling.

We go to the dance floor again, bodies moving around us. I keep my claustrophobia in check as we start dancing again. Tris finishes her drink within minutes, faster than I could have.

She stumbles, obviously getting drunk.

"Easy there" I laugh, catching her.

"Thanks" she says breathlessly. She moves her arms to around my neck. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I ask.

"Come closer" she says. I bend down more so I can smell the alcohol she was drinking.

"I missed you" she says. Before I can reply, she pulls my head down into a kiss.

She kisses me fiercely. By now I know she is drunk. I kiss her back, our mouths moving in sync. We push our bodies together and her hands move from my neck to my chest. My hands make circles on her waste, pulling her closer.

She pulls away, breathing heavily. "I missed you too" I say, also out of breath.

* * *

An hour later and the Lounge closes. Tris had another drink and is tipsy.

"I wore these shoes for a reason" she says as she stumbles again. I laugh.

"Let's get you home."

The drive is short, full of small talk. When we pull up to her building, I get out and open the door for her.

We walk to her place and as we walk down the hall, I grab her hand. Tris looks up at me and smiles.

"This was a great night" she says once we get to her door.

"I agree" I say.

"Sorry I got drunk" she says smiling.

"It was entertaining" I say laughing. She also laughs and opens her door.

"Bye Tobias. Thanks for the great night" she says.

"Thank _you"_ I say. She laughs and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Bye" I say as she closes the door.

* * *

I get home, exhausted. The house is dark and I turn on the hall light.

"I'm guessing it went well" Zeke says quietly from the couch, the TV casting light on his face. He has his arms around Shauna who is passed out. He's pointing to my shirt. I look down and see a couple buttons undone, probably unbuttoned during Tris and I's make out session.

"Very well" I say. He smirks.

"Good."

"I'm heading up. Goodnight" I say, dismissing myself before he asks more questions.

I head to my room, turning off the hall light. I undress and climb into bed, too tired to brush my teeth.

At least this night ended well.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry this update took so long. It's cliché I know. But I hope you liked it. The bits of songs were Dangerous Woman- Ariana Grande and One Dance- Drake. Please review. Let me know your thoughts. Thank you so much for being patient with me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know updates are slow, sorry. But thank you to those who still read. I hope you like it. Please PM me if you have any ideas because I really want to hear from you! Also, please PM or review any advice as well.**

 **Warning: a few suggestive parts in this chapter but nothing graphic.**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up with a warm feeling inside. That along with a pounding headache. But last night was amazing. I didn't realize how much I missed Tobias. The thought of him makes my heart flutter.

"Knock knock" Christina says, opening my door. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

"Oh shut up" I say.

"Fine. But I'm serious. We need to go" she says.

"Go where?" I ask.

"It's a surprise" she says.

"No! Stop. Come on tell me" I say.

"Well Zeke and Marlene arranged something. That's all I'm gonna say. Oh, and there's a party tonight so we need to go shopping."

"Ugh" I groan. "Why?"

"Come on get your lazy ass up" she orders, leaving my room.

I groan and grab my phone. Three new messages the screen reads.

 _Good morning beautiful, hope to see you today (;_

 _-Tobias_

I text a quick reply before moving on.

One from Zeke: _Guess you had fun last night ;) get ready for tonight_

And the last one from Shauna: _Sorry about Zeke, but you guys are so cute_

I smile and quickly respond to both of them before rolling out of bed. I hop into the shower, trying to be fast so I don't have to deal with Christina's wrath.

I grab a pair of black short shorts and a blue crop top and quickly throw them on when I get out. I only apply concealer and mascara for makeup because whatever I put on, Chris will wipe it away later only to reapply it. I take a pill to ease my slight headache before heading out of my room.

"Not bad" Christina comments.

"Shut up you know I don't care" I say. She smiles, grabbing my hand.

"Let's go!" she squeals.

"But I haven't had breakfast" I object.

"Screw breakfast. We'll jut stop at Starbucks on the way" she says, tossing my shoes at me.

I roll my eyes and pull them on my feet. Christina pulls me out the door and into her cute mini cooper.

"To the mall!" she yells dramatically, causing me to laugh. We speed to the mall, only stopping at Starbucks.

We pull up to the mall and Christina eagerly hops out of the car.

"You're going to pay for this later" I mumble.

"Yeah right" she says, pulling me into the building. The stores blur into different colors and different levels of torture.

"That looks good on you" I comment on a black dress.

"I know. I think I'll get it" she says. "Meanwhile try this on." She hands me a dark red dress and pushes me towards the dressing room.

"This is like the billionth dress you made me try on" I complain.

"I think it might be the one" she says.

I change quickly. The dress is tight and sexy; showing off the little I have. I walk out of the dressing room and am greeted with Christina's squeal.

"It's perfect" she says. "You have to get it."

I look at myself in the mirror. The neckline is so low, all three of my ravens are visable. I turn around and investigate myself.

"I don't know, it's awfully revealing" I say. I see Christina roll her eyes in the mirror.

"Four will like it" she says. "It's cute. You just need to be more confident."

I sigh. "Fine." Chris squeals.

"I'll buy it for you!" she says, happily dancing around me. I roll my eyes and change back to my clothes. Christina has already purchased the clothes by the time I'm done changing.

"Can we go home now?" I ask, checking the time. 2:52.

"One more stop" Christina says, dragging me along.

"Where?" I ask.

"Sephora" she answers. I groan like a little kid as Christina drags me in. I follow her around like I would my mom in the grocery stores when I was five. Every so often Christina grabs my hand and tests a product on my hand before muttering something under her breath.

About a billion minutes later Christina finally decides she has everything she needs.O"Ready?" she asks as we leave the store.

"Oh you have no idea" I say, causing her to laugh. We drive back to the apartment, blasting music. When we get home, I collapse on the couch dramatically. Christina looks at me disapprovingly.

"We need to get ready" she says.

"Why?" I whine.

"The party starts in one hour" she says, pulling me up from the couch.

"Ugh" I grumble. I'm ordered to change into my new dress while Christina changes as well. After, Christina does my hair as usual. Soft waves hang down my shoulders and the small amount of hairspray makes me sneeze.

""You look good" Christina says, standing back to look at her work.

"That's great, you done?" I ask.

"I still have to do makeup silly" Christina says. "Eyes closed."

Minutes tick by as Christina does weird things to my face. When I open my eyes I see she has give me winged eyeliner, red smokey eye, red matte lips, and some mascara.

"Not bad" I comment.

"I know" she says, smiling. "Give me a few minutes and then we can leave."

My phone buzzes as I get a message. **(Tobias is italic Tris regular)**

 _How's it going?_

Ugh shopping with Christina ALL day.

 _For the party?_

How'd you know?

 _Lucky guess. Guess I'll see you soon ;)_

You're going to the party?

 _Of course. Better let you get ready see you soon x._

"Ready?" I ask Christina.

"Almost" she replies. The heels I got today are thrown at me and Christina soon follows.

"Put them on" she orders.

"Why do you torture me?" I ask as I put them on.

"I'm only helping" she says. "Ready?"

"Yeah let's go" I say.

Christina drives us to Zeke and Tobias' place in a few short minutes.

"Let's get our party on" she says as we walk in. The house is already half packed filled with a ton of people I don't know. Music blasts and I'm pretty sure the neighbors are already unhappy. I turn to say something to Christina but she's already gone.

I weave through people and hear a few whistles as I go. I manage to get into the kitchen eventually. I grab a beer and pop it open. I take a sip and head outside where I spot Zeke. I walk out and stumble just before I reach Zeke. Someone steadies me before I really fall on my face.

"Woah there." I expect it to be Tobias, but as I look up I see the boyish face that belongs to Uriah.

"Uriah!" I say happily, flinging my arms around him in a hug. I haven't seen him since I left Chicago.

"Surprise!" he says. I pull away from the hug and look up at him.

"You're the surprise? I ask.

"You know it. I'm just that special" he jokes. I laugh and take another drink.

"Have you seen Marlene yet?" I ask. They were high school sweethearts until she moved down here for college six months ago.

"She's not here yet" he says.

"So I hear you and Four?" he prods.

"What about us?" I ask indignantly.

"A little birdie told me you've been inseperable" he says, smirking.

"So?" I ask, smiling a little.

"My little Tris is in love" he teases.

"Shut up. We're not even dating" I say, feeling my face brighten up.

"Uri!"

"Mar?" Uriah asks. A second later Marlene bursts through the crowd and Uriah picks her up and spins her around. They exchange a few words before I decide to continue talking to Uriah later.

I feel a hand on my arm and turn around.

"You look good Tris" Tobias says, looking me up and down.

I punch his arm. "Same to you."

He pulls me close and I can smell the strong scent of cologne. In a few drinks I finish my beer.

"Trying to get drunk are you?" he asks.

"Nothing wrong with that" I say smiling.

"By the way, I have been meaning to ask you something" he says, taking my hands in his.

"Oh?" I breathe, bringing my face close to his.

"Yeah. I was wondering, will you go out with me?" he asks. I close the small space between us and move my lips against his. He returns the movement, moving his hands to my waist.

I pull away and smile up at him.

"So is that a yes?" he asks. I laugh and nod my head.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" I say.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" he says, winking.

Tobias takes my hand, bringing me to the kitchen. There, Christina and Will make out, Shauna is on Zeke's lap, and Marlene straddles Uriah.

"So this is where everyone went" I say.

"I bet they wish they were alone" Tobias jokes. "Well I bet Will's gonna get real lucky tonight." I punch his arm and he laughs at his own jokes.

"Haha hilarious" I say sarcastically.

"I know. I'm too hilarious to handle" he says as he grabs two beers. Our friends take up all the chairs so I stand leaning into Tobias.

"You guys good now?" Shauna asks smirking.

"I'd say so" Tobias answers.

"That's-" she stops mid sentence as Zeke attacks her neck, murmuring things that cause Shauna to turn red. Tobias smirks.

"Trying to get laid again Zeke?" he asks teasingly.

"Least I'm getting some" Zeke teases back.

"Ohhh" Uriah says, entering the conversation.

"Only when I'm drunk" Shauna snorts. Tobias' chest heaves as he laughs.

"Who's side are you on" Zeke pouts. Shauna laughs.

"You poor baby" she jokes. I finish my second drink and my head buzzes.

"Hit me up with another drink" I say.

"You're really trying to get drunk" Tobias says, reaching for a beer for me and one for himself. His absence behind me causes me to stumble a little in my four inch heels.

"Easy there" he steadies me. I turn around in his arms so I'm facing him.

"Maybe I don't want to take it easy" I murmur boldly. Always bolder drunk. I press my lips to his. He returns the kiss forcefully, causing me to lean against the counter. Our friends whistle behind us. I pull away, out of breath and smile up at him.

I lean over the counter and grab myself another drink. They happen to be very good. My vision becomes a bit fuzzy as I drink more and I can't think quite straight. I finish my drink in a few minutes, probably a record for me but I don't know. I take Tobias' hand and lead him to the living room which is currently being used as a dancefloor.

I place his hands on my hips and put mine around his neck. I grind against him in tune with the music. He leans down to my ear and nibbles on my ear lobe.

"You're getting bold Miss Prior" he murmurs.

"With you around it's hard not to" I murmur back.

"We just got back together" he says. Does he think we're moving too fast? "And I'm glad it feels like we never broke up" he adds.

I smile. "Remember that one night in the pool house?" I ask boldly.

"Oh how could I forget" he answers smiling.

He bends down and touches his lips to mine. I return the kiss passionately. we blend in perfectly with the few people who haven't left who are making out. His tongue asks for permission and I gladly open my mouth for it. My hands slide up his nice button down shirt. They move to their own accord feeling his chiseled chest. His hands caress my small curves, roaming like my own. I pull away for a brief second before connecting our faces again. My hands move up to his hair where my fingers twine themselves in the short strands. He moves his lips from mine and goes down to my neck. A small moan escapes me put I doubt he can hear from the music.

He trails kisses down my collarbone, kissing each raven I'm sure. When he finally pulls away, he has a boyish smile on his face.

"I've missed this. I've missed you" he says.

"Me too. Come on let's go" I say. He guides me back to where our friends are located in the kitchen. Zeke is still peppering kisses on Shauna's neck and Marlene and Uriah have gone back to their make out session. Christina and Will are no where to be found.

"Look who's back" Zeke says. I roll my eyes.

"Where's Christina?" I ask. Zeke frowns.

"They left" Shauna says.

"There goes my ride" I say.

"You didn't really plan on going home did you?" Tobias murmurs, tickling my ear.

"Well I guess you'll never know" I murmur back.

More and more people start to leave even though it's only nine thirty. Eventually Zeke kicks everyone out for the night. Marlene takes Uriah to her place and soon it's only Shauna, Zeke, Tobias, and I left.

I yawn, still feeling a little tipsy from the alcohol.

"Ready for bed?" Tobias asks.

"Oh yes." He leads me to his room after saying a quick goodnight to Shauna and Zeke.

"These shoes are killing me. I can't wait to take this dress off" I say.

"I could help you with that" he smirks.

"I'm sure you could" I say.

His room is simple. Everything is mostly put away and clean. There's a bathroom that is attached to his room.

"You need a shirt to sleep in?" he asks.

"Yeah." He hands me one and give me a slight nudge towards the bathroom. "You first."

"There's only one problem" I say.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I turn around. "I can't reach. Do you mind?"

He unzips my dress slowly. "Good?"

"Yes, thank you" I say, looking at him through my lashes before heading to the bathroom. I change quickly and wash my face before leaving the bathroom.

Tobias has already changed into sweatpants and no shirt. He's reaching into the top shelf of his closet. The view is great, but curiosity takes the best of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Getting blankets" he says.

"Why?"

"So you can have the bed" he says.

"Nonsense. You'll sleep in the bed with me" I say, hopping onto his bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" I reassure him. We climb under the sheets and Tobias puts his arms around me, pulling me close.

"We're adults" he says.

"Very good Tobias" I tease.

"I mean we're not teenagers. It's hard to believe we were dating when we were sixteen and here we are, dating at 22."

"I know. It's nice I already know you so well" I say lightly.

"Goodnight Tris" Tobias says, placing aa kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **AN: Okay so how did you like it? Constructive criticism is welcome. Please review. How do you guys feel about me starting a second story? Please let me know! Also, I know I originally said they were 20 but I'm not realizing that won't work so can we just pretend they've been 22 the whole time? Sorry for the late update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thank you so much to those of you reading! Please, please give me some ideas because I really don't know. Also, please REVIEW and give your advice. I am thinking about starting a second story so please give ideas.**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up in an unfamiliar room with a pounding headache. The events from last night come flooding back- the drinks, dancing, and music. Tobias is no where to be seen though I do remember falling asleep next to him. I feel the nausea that comes with hangovers but I choke it down. I don't want to throw up in Tobias' toilet so soon. I look over and find a cup of water along with a pill and note.

 _Thought you would need this. I'm downstairs._

 _-Tobias :)_

I smile at the thought and quickly take the pill. I climb out from under the fluffy blankets and stretch. As I stand, a wave of dizziness passes over me and I stand still as it goes away. I take a double take of his nightstand and sure enough, my eyes weren't fooling me. I sit on the edge of his bed and take the picture frame within my hands.

He still has the picture of us. We were at the typical high school party when Christina got a picture of us laughing, me in his lap. He later asked her for copies and I still have the one he gave me somewhere. Back then I was so conscious of how I looked. I always wondered why Tobias chose me. Since then I've become so much more confident. I have no idea why I worried back then. I smile and set the picture back on the nightstand and head downstairs.

Tobias stands in front of the stove whistling.

"Good morning" I say, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Morning" he says, turning his head and smiling at me.

"Watcha making?"

"Eggs in the middle" he answers, flipping over the piece of toast in the pan revealing the heart cut out in the toast with an egg in the middle. He scoops it up and places it on a plate where there are already four pieces. I remove my arms and go to inspect the breakfast.

Fruit sits in a separate bowl as well as hash browns. Tobias quickly chops up a few greens to put on the toast while also getting out orange juice.

"Does it suit your expectations?" he asks jokingly.

"Very much so" I answer, smiling. Tobias takes all the food to the table and pulls out a chair for me. "Thank you."

He smiles and grabs cups and plates. He pours me orange juice and passes the toast. I take a piece for my plate and get some fruit and hash browns. Tobias sits across from me and serves food for himself as well.

He raises his cup of juice, "To us."

"To us" I repeat. Our glasses clink together and we both drink. I take a bite of the toast first. "When did you become such a great cook?"

He chuckles. "I'm naturally talented." I roll my eyes and continue my meal. We make small talk until our plates are pretty much clean.

"Did you save any for us?" Zeke walks in, holding Shauna's hand.

"No, make your own breakfast" Tobias snorts.

Zeke glares. "You know I can't cook." Tobias laughs, clearly remembering a cooking incident. Zeke scowls but eventually smiles.

"Come on, I'll teach you" Shauna says, leading him to the kitchen.

* * *

Tobias takes my dishes and puts them in the sink. I check my phone to see it's 9:30. Ugh I have work at 10. Tobias leads me back to his room.

"How was breakfast?" he asks.

"So good" I say, dramatically flopping on the bed to get my point across.

"I'm glad" he says, climbing on top of me. He pecks my lips and moves down to my neck. He peppers kisses on my neck and then blows against my skin like you do to babies to make them laugh. I shriek, laughing as he catches me by surprise. He tickles my sides, making me squirm and laugh. He joins my laughter, his eyes sparkling. He stands up and pulls me to my feet.

"I have work soon, I need to go" I say sadly.

"Aw." He takes my hands and kisses my knuckles. "I put your dress in my closet." He retrieves it and hands it to me.

"Thanks" I say, heading to the bathroom. I finish getting ready and put on my torturous heels.

"Ready?" Tobias asks as I leave the bathroom.

"Yep let's go."

* * *

We arrive back at my place soon enough.

"Thanks for the ride" I say, leaning over, giving him a peck on the lips.

"No problem. I'll see you soon."

I smile and get out of the truck. I wave as I walk into the building and he waves back overly dramatic. I roll my eyes and the smile remains until I get to the elevator.

I open the door to the apartment to see Christina and Will sleeping on the couch. Their shoulders are bare and I'm sure the rest of their bodies are as well, but thankfully they are covered by a blanket. I pull off my shoes and leave them by the door. I try to be quiet but I trip over Christina's heels. " _Shit._ "

Will's head pops up but Christina stays asleep, only shifting a little.

"Sorry" I mutter.

"Oh hey Tris" he says quietly, red tinging his cheeks.

"Don't worry I'll be gone in a few minutes" I say, winking. Will blushes harder and I smile, leaving to my room. I quickly pull off my dress and change into black shorts and an olive green Henley tank top. I brush out my hair and add mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick to my face. I pull on my converse and grab my purse and head out, taking my bike with me. I bike to the record store and check the time, seeing I'm going to be five minutes late.

I walk in the small shop and Susan glances up at me as I enter.

"Late again" she teases lightly. I set my purse and bike down behind the counter.

"I had a-" I yawn, interrupting myself, "late night." I head to the back, grabbing records to start sorting. She laughs.

"I can see that." I start sorting, dusting off a few of the records. I don't know why we even sell these, hardly anyone still has a record player. "So how are you and that lover boy?" she asks, giving me a smug look.

"Good."

"That's it? Are you like friends or-" she makes a profound movement and I feel my face burn.

"We haven't slept together yet" I say, crossing my arms. Susan laughs.

"It must be nice having already dated him. I mean, you already know limits and all that."

"Yeah" I sigh.

"Ooh, she's in love" she teases.

"Shut up" I grumble.

The bell above the door jingles as a group of young adults walks in. They disturb the quiet peace of the store. Susan greets them as she normally would.

"So what's he like?" she asks.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend. Duh."

"Uh, he's tall. Brown hair. Blue eyes" I say stupidly.

"I know that, what about him as a person?" she probs.

"Sweet?" She rolls her eyes.

"You know what, forget it." she laughs. A young man purchases two records. I guess only weird people still buy records. The group leaves and the store seems eerily quiet.

Susan and I continue to work until 12, making small talk. A few people come in but we only make a few sales. We wait for the employees that will replace us. Late as always. I grab my purse and bike, ready to leave as soon as they come.

The bell rings and Tobias walks in.

"Are you working the next shift?" I ask, recalling he recently started working here.

"No" he says, giving me a peck on the cheek. In my peripheral vision, I see Susan smirking.

"Good otherwise you would have been in big trouble for being late." He chuckles.

"Hi Susan" he greets.

"Hello. How are you?" she asks, polite as always.

He glances as me quickly, smiling "Great. And you?"

"Pretty good."

"Here, I brought you lunch. Will told me you rushed out" he says, handing me a paper bag.

"Aw, thanks" I say, reaching up and kissing his cheek. The bell rings again and the replacements come.

"Finally" Susan mutters. The three of us walk out together. I see Tobias' old truck parked right out front. "See you Tris, Four" Susan says, heading the other way. I wave goodbye and yawn.

"Still tired?" Tobias asks, amused.

"No" I say and he gives me a look. I smile sweetly up at him. "Well I have to go."

"Where?" he asks.

"Café. My next job" I say.

"Aw I was hoping to spend some time with you" he pouts. I laugh.

"I wouldn't mind if you had a bite to eat at the café" I suggest. He smiles.

"Sounds perfect. Let me drive you."

He takes my bike and I climb into the passenger seat. He starts the truck and we drive off.

The café is quite busy today. I grab my purse and jump out. "Can I leave my bike here?"

"Of course." Tobias takes my hand and we walk in.

"Hey Tris" Christina says, sounding half dead.

"Busy night last night?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows. She laughs.

"You have no idea" she says dreamily. Tobias smirks.

"Will told me all about it" he jokes. Tobias takes a seat at the counter where I will be working as I put on my apron and wash my hands. I hand him a menu.

"What can I get you started with?" I ask, trying to be professional but yawning at the end. He smiles and looks at the menu.

"Two iced teas" he says.

"Dang, you thirsty" I say playfully. He snorts and rolls his eyes. I make the iced teas and when I come back, a gorgeous brunette is sitting next to Tobias and talking to him. "Two iced teas." He smiles at me.

"I really don't need two" he says casually. I give him a 'seriously' look. He laughs. "One for you." I give him a small smile which grows when I see the brunette roll her eyes. I take a sip and can't help but be impressed by my skills.

"Need anything else?" I ask.

"Just a vanilla ice cream in a cone please" he says, a smug smile on his face. I get the ice cream and from the corner of my eye I see the girl try to make a move. Why do all the California girls try to make a move on him?

"One ice cream" I say, handing him the cone. I may have added a little extra to the scoop and it starts to drip.

"Why thank you. Want a taste?" he asks. I nod and lean in to take a lick. I smile as he gives me a look that makes me feel special.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask the girl as I catch her staring.

"I'm good" she says curtly. Well okay then. "So what's your name?" Tobias merely glances at her.

"Four."

"That's hot" she flirts. He ignores her and turns to me.

"So I came to ask you something too" he says.

"Yeah?" A couple takes a seat at the other end of the counter as he opens his mouth. "Wait a minute I got to get their order" I say, grabbing two menus.

I take their order of two coffees and hurry back to Tobias where the girl is talking to him once again.

"Anyway I was saying, Zeke and Uriah want to go to the little fair, you know, at four" he says. "Then dinner at our place at six. You in?"

"Yeah, sounds fun" I smile. "I'll be right back."

I go to the cash register a few feet away to where Christina is talking to Will, who showed up about ten minutes ago.

"Can you ring this up?" I ask, handing her Tobias' order.

"Yeah. Who's that chick?" she asks, eyeing the girl.

"No clue. Trying to flirt" I say. She rolls her eyes, smiling.

"You know her?" I hear the chick ask Tobias.

"She's my girlfriend" Tobias answers roughly. Christina smiles, obviously listening to the conversation as well.

"He's doing it right" she says, handing me the bill. I laugh and head back to Tobias. I hand him the bill and he gives me a light smile. The girl rolls her eyes and leaves. "Good riddance" he mutters. He pays the exact amount plus a tip.

"I don't need a tip" I protest. He rolls his eyes.

"Just accept it" he persists.

"I'll take half" I say. He gives me a stern look as I hand him five dollars back. I give Christina the bill and she gives me the receipt in return.

"I gotta bounce, but I'll see you soon. When's your shift over?" he asks.

"Three thirty" I answer.

"Okay. Do you need your bike? I can just pick you up" he offers.

"Sounds good, thanks." I give him a quick kiss and then he leaves. I sigh, excited for when my shift is over.

* * *

Three thirty finally rolls around. Christina and I laugh as she comments on how Marlene and Uriah haven't answered her texts all day. Tobias walks in the café for the second time today. I untie my apron and hang it back up.

"Are you coming to the fair?" I ask Christina.

"Yeah. I have to work fifteen more minutes though" she says.

"Oh, sucks for you. See you soon" I say, laughing as she glares.

Tobias takes my hand in his and leads me to his truck.

"Do you need anything from your apartment?" he asks. I think for a second.

"Yeah but I'll be quick."

We walk into my apartment and I lead us to my room.

"I just need to grab some things" I say. Tobias looks around my room, analyzing every inch. I grab a small leather back pack for the fair knowing I won't want to carry anything. I pack my wallet, water, sunglasses, my camera, and my emergency beauty kit.

I head to my bathroom and open my makeup drawer.

"Where are you going?" Tobias calls.

"Makeup. You can come in" I answer. A few moments later I have pulled my makeup out and Tobias comes in the bathroom.

"I didn't know a girl could own so much makeup."

"You should see Christina's collection" I mutter. I clean my previous makeup from my face and sit on the counter in front of the mirror on the medicine cabinet. I start with a little bit of foundation and highliter. Tobias bumps me as I start blending and I glare at him.

"Sorry, sorry" he laughs. He watches me as I start my eyeliner. "How do you know what to do?" His eyes are wide as if he can't believe it. I laugh.

"Practice." Soon I'm on lips, putting on a slight pinkish nude matte. "All done" I announce.

I pack the lipstick and eyeliner as well as makeup removal wipes in my bag as well.

"Let's go" he says eagerly. We leave the apartment and head back to the truck.

We arrive at thee fair shortly with ten minutes to spare.

"We're here early, what should we do?" Tobias says cheesily with a mischievous smile on his face. He leans in, but I put a finger to his lips.

"Lipstick" I remind him. He gives me puppy dog eyes and I can't take it. "Eh, screw it" I smile, closing the space between us.

The kiss is hungry and fierce. Our lips move in synch as if we've practiced and in a way we have. We separate when we run out of breath and Tobias places kisses on my neck. He sucks on a particularly sensitive spot, earning a moan out of me. Our lips connect once again. Tobias nibbles on my bottom lip and I grant him entrance to my mouth. My hands hold his face to mine and his go to my waist. We break apart soon, out of breath. He gives me a boyish smile and I can tell he's quite proud he managed to coax the kiss out of me.

I pull down the mirror that's on the shade thing. **(** **You know what I mean?)** My lipstick is smeared and I glance at Tobias to see some of it smeared on his lips. I grab a makeup wipe.

"Come here" I order.

"Yes?" I don't answer but wipe off the lipstick from his mouth.

"That felt weird" he complains. I laugh.

"Suck it up." I wipe off my own and reapply it. I check the time to see it's 4:05. "Let's go."

The fair is already quite busy. We find Zeke and Shauna waiting at the entrance.

"Do we need to pay to get in?" Shauna asks.

"Nope" Zeke grins.

"Where is everyone?" Tobias asks.

"Christina and Will are almost here and Uriah and Marlene just left Marlene's place of course" Zeke answers. I pull on my sunglasses and get my camera from my bag. I put my camera over my head so it hangs off my neck.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, everyone has shown up.

"C'mon let's go" I say eagerly, pulling Tobias and Zeke's hands.

"Woah there" Zeke says, pulling Shauna along with him. I came to the fair last year with Susan and it was absolutely great.

"What are we going to do first?" Uriah asks.

"That" I say, pointing to the rollercoaster that is clearly visible over the crowds.

"Alright let me buy tickets" Will says. We all pull out money, but Will stops us, "Don't worry I got it. I do have the best job anyway."

Everyone reluctantly puts away their money. As we stand in line, I snap some pictures that I will have to edit later. I get several pictures of swaying palm trees and a great picture of Christina putting on sunglasses with her hair blowing.

"Chris, look" I say, eagerly showing the picture.

"Damn, I look good" she laughs.

"You should be a photographer" Marlene says, looking over Christina's shoulder to see the picture.

"Maybe, you never know" I laugh. We finally get out of line and split up the tickets. We head to the rollercoaster but I get distracted along the way. I can't resist the smell of churros.

I get in line as everyone goes ahead, not noticing I left. In a few minutes I have a huge churro in hand. I leave the stand as my phone buzzes. I take it out of my pocket and answer thee call with churro in my mouth.

"Herro?" I ask around the churro.

"Where are you?" Christina says from the other end.

"Relax, I only got distracted. I'm coming right now. Bye." I end the call and find them standing in line in a minute.

"You can't just wander off" Christina scolds me.

"I couldn't resist it" I defend, knocking the scowl off her face as she laughs, shaking her head.

Tobias leans over my shoulder and takes a giant bite of my churro.

"Ooh" Uriah says like a little kid.

"Tobias!" I shriek as he laughs. I slap his arm playfully.

"I couldn't resist!" he mimics me dramatically. I roll my eyes and laugh. "Can I borrow your camera?"

"Be careful with my precious" I say, pulling it over my head.

"Will do" he laughs, putting it around his neck. I continue to eat my churro as Tobias snaps pictures of the rollercoaster.

"Lemme see" I say. He pulls up the pictures, showing me the blurry images.

"Not bad" he muses.

"Tobias, those are terrible, they're so blurry" I laugh. The others peer over to see the blurry pictures laughing as well. He pouts dramatically as he realizes the truth. "Here, hold steady like so" I say, adjusting his arms to take a better picture.

He snaps the picture and it turns out much better this time.

"Ah" he admires his own work. We laugh, continuing our small talk. I eat more of my churro and jump as Tobias snaps a picture of me. He laughs, showing me the product which turned out pretty good. Soon enough we get to the front of the line. We all put away sunglasses and I put my camera back in my bag.

We are on the ride soon enough. My palms sweat as the car climbs the hill. I grin at Tobias next to me and he gives me a nervous smile back. The heights. I'm caught in his eyes and I can't look away. I scream as we go downhill, not ready because of Tobias' eyes. The ride loops and spins and too soon it's over.

We spend the rest of our tickets on rides and games. Uriah discovers how good the churros are and eats a ton. Soon enough, he's sorry. He gets sick on one of the rides and glares everytime someone laughs.

I buy a giant lollipop that turns my mouth blue causing me to look like I'm turning into a smurf. The four of us girls decide to get our hair temporarily colored at a booth. The ends of my hair turn vibrant purple, Shauna's a bright blue. Marlene's hair is light enough for the green to show up but Christina pouts as the pink won't show up on her dark head. She convinces Will to get the hot pink for her and I must say, he works the look. I snap pictures of us with our bright hair before giving the camera to Christina. She captures more pictures, telling me some are for the scrapbook she's making. Six rolls around quickly and we all leave, eager to spend more time together at Zeke and Tobias'.

 **AN: Please, please, review! I know the ending was a little blah but I wanted it to be like she's kind of just recapping events if that makes sense. Longest chapter yet, I hope it didn't seem boring. Thanks for everyone who's reading.**

 **Please give me any feedback, I would appreciate anything!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for hanging in for my slow updates. Please review and give any advice. Enjoy!**

 **If anyone likes the story and your a beta I would love a beta. PM me if you're interested.**

 **Tobias POV**

I drive with Tris to my place to meet up with the others. She's nibbling on yet another cotton candy and I smile as some sticks to her chin.

"What?" she demands, catching my smile.

"Nothing" I say. Her eyes and cheeks are still bright from our time at the fair. She stares at me before deciding there's nothing worth her effort.

"If you say so..."

We arrive at the house soon and in the few minutes of driving, Tris has fallen asleep. She looks so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep, I hate to wake her. I tickle her nose with a finger. She twitches a little and smacks my finger away. I laugh and her eyes open. She yawns and looks around. "Oh, we're here."

"Great job figuring that out" I tease, getting out of my truck.

"Why thank you" she retorts. I open the door for Tris and she jumps out. We're the last to arrive which means the house is already loud when we walk in.

"Ah there are the lovebirds!" Christina says, snapping pictures on her phone as we walk in. Tris blushes and tries to cover the lens of the camera, laughing as Christina fights her.

"Who's cooking?" I ask.

"Dunno" Zeke says. I roll my eyes.

"Then what are we going to eat?" I say smartly.

"Calm your face someone will step up" Zeke teases. "Who's cooking!" he yells out.

"Tris and I!" Christina yells back, her hair messed up from her fighting with Tris.

"Told you" Zeke says.

"I don't know if I trust them in our kitchen" I laugh.

"I'm sure you and Will wouldn't mind watching then" Shauna says slyly.

"Wouldn't mind at all" Will says.

The four of us head to the kitchen and Tris and Christina start cooking.

"Beer?" I ask, opening the fridge.

"Hit me up" Christina says.

"Same here" Tris adds. I look at Will and he gives me a 'why are you asking' look.

I grab the beers and open each for everyone. I take a seat on the barstool next to Will. We sit in silence just watching our girls cook. Tris reaches in the cupboard for something and struggles when it's too high up.

I walk up behind her and lean on the frame of the cupboard. "Need some help?"

"What do you think?"

"Alrighty then" I say, reaching above Tris' head to reach the small bottle of whatever.

"Thanks" she says, pecking my cheek.

"Whatcha making?" I ask, looking at the meat inside a pan.

"Spaghetti" she answers, adding the spice I got down.

"Tris and I have the best spaghetti recipe" Christina adds, chucking a noodle at the ceiling. The noodle sticks and Tris laughs.

"Why is there a noodle on my ceiling?" I ask. They laugh again.

"It's to see if they're done cooking" Christina explains as the noodle drops off the ceiling and on to my head.

"Great."

I sit back down next to Will and take a drink.

"I've learned to stay out of their cooking" he laughs. From the other room, someone turns on music and Tris and Christina dance around the kitchen.

* * *

"Almost done" Christina says. The smell of the spaghetti makes my stomach growl. I get up again and lean over Tris who is stirring red sauce on the stove, a towel slung over her shoulder.

"So you made this all from scratch?" I ask.

"Yes we did" she says, smiling a goofy smile up at me. I give her an obnoxious smile back and a laugh bursts out of her. "Here try it." Tris holds the wooden spoon up to my mouth and I take a taste just as I hear a click. Christina and her pictures again.

"Very nice" she says in a ridiculous accent. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"The sauce is very good" I say, returning my attention to Tris.

"Why thank you" she says, dramatically flipping her hair. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Dinner!" Christina hollers.

A line forms behind Tris for sauce and I'm lucky to be first. I'm served my share of sauce along with a smile from Tris. I take a seat and soon the table fills up.

We stuff our mouths with the heavenly spaghetti. Even Uriah is eating instead of talking. Too soon, the spaghetti is gone and there is a pile of dishes in the sink.

"Who's clean up?" Tris asks.

"I say everyone" Christina says.

"Good call" Tris muses.

"Alright people. Get your lazy asses up and clean those dishes" Christina orders. Everyone groans and makes their way to the kitchen. Christina opens a bottle of wine and pours some for her and Tris.

"Good idea, Chris" Tris says, clinking their glasses together.

"I know" Cristina says, taking a sip of her wine.

I get to work drying dishes and we're eventually done. Shauna and Zeke got in a water fight and now everyone's socks are wet. I swear it's the most disgusting feeling.

We head to the living room where everyone settles either on the couch or the floor. I'm on the couch with my arms around Tris who has her head on my chest and her legs stretched out. I trace random circles on her skin.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I'm leaving the radio store" I say.

"Why?" she whines.

"I got a job at the hospital. I'll miss working with you" I say, planting a kiss on her nose.

"I have to admit, I've been thinking about getting a real job too. I mean three jobs is a lot and I've already decided to quit the Lounge. Chris threw a fit as you can imagine" she tells me.

"Everyone, everyone, gather round" Zeke calls from the middle of the living room. Candles have been lit and the music turned off. Tris and I get up and join our friends in a circle. "Shauna." Zeke takes her hand so they are standing in the middle of us.

"Yes?" she asks.

"I love you. I've loved you for seven years, ever since I laid eyes on you junior year and you thought I only wanted you for sex." Tris giggles and I look down to see her filming. "And I will always love you. You're my other half, my love, and I never want to be apart from you. So," he drops on one knee and pulls out a small box. I hear Marlene gasp and Christina has watery eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Shauna nods furiously, her hands covering her mouth, tears in her eyes. Who would've known that Zeke would be the first to get married and at only 22. But they've been together for so long.

Everyone cheer as they kiss.

"Congrats, man" I clap Zeke on the back. The girls go to Shauna, squealing and hugging her.

"You're going to be my sister" Uriah squeals, mocking the girls. We laugh and continue the congratulations to the newly engaged couple.

* * *

I wake up on the couch , Tris passed out on top of me. Christina and Will and snuggled in an arm chair, Marlene on Uriah's chest with Uriah drooling on the carpet. Zeke and Shauna retreated upstairs and no one wanted to be around them where they were, with no doubt, getting it on. I shift a little and try not to wake Tris but I'm just unlucky enough to wake her.

"Morning" she whispers, looking down at me with a smile.

"Good morning beautiful" I whisper back. She blushes faintly and smiles.

"I need to call work" she says quietly and stands up. She pulls out her phone and leaves the room, leaving me with nothing to do.

I watch my friends sleeping while waiting for Tris. They're my friends and everything, but they're the ugliest sleepers in the world. Uriah has a trail of drool down his face and Will has the strangest snore. Christina occasionally mutters something in her sleep. Even in her sleep she has to talk.

Tris comes back a few minutes later. She takes my hand without saying a word and leads me to my own room.

"I quit the Lounge and the radio store" she tells me.

"Good for you" I praise.

"And," she says with excitement, "I got a job interview!"

"Really? Where?" I ask.

"You'll never believe it. I sent in a picture to Vogue for Fall styles of Christina and they loved it! They offered me a job interview as a photographer!" she squeals.

"That's great! When did you find out?" I ask. I have a smile on my face from her excitement and accomplishments.

"Just now when I took those phone calls" she says. "Of course I'm not a huge fashionista but I don't need to know-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"No matter what, you'll do great. They'll love you" I tell her. She blushes.

"Tobias..." Tris kisses me and I push her against the wall. When we pull back for air, I move down to her neck. Our hands roam over each other. Her hands move from my hair to under my shirt and back. Every second I'm with Tris is amazing, whether we're doing what we're doing now or simply talking.

Tris' hands move under my shirt and soon it's over my head and on the floor. Soon we're interrupted my a knock on my door and before I even move to open it, it opens.

Christina gives a quiet scream and Uriah covers his eyes. I feel my face heat up and I'm sure Tris' face is bright red.

"You know, you're supposed to knock and wait not knock and walk in" I say gruffly.

"I know I regret that decision" Christina shudders.

"Anyway lovebirds, breakfast" Uriah says somewhat awkwardly, laughing for some reason. I roll my eyes and pull my shirt back on.

The kitchen is filled with the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I pull Tris under my arm as we walk into the kitchen. There's still no sign of Zeke and Shauna. Not that I'm surprised.

"Guess what" Uriah says eagerly once we're in the kitchen.

"What?" asks Marlene.

"Four and Tris were totally getting it on! Looks like Zeke isn't the only one gettin' some" he yells, laughing.

"Oh my god" Tris says, laughing but with a bright red face. I roll my eyes and smile. I can't be mad, after all it was pretty fun. Tris smacks Uriah, her blush still on her cheeks.

"Uriah stop being overdramatic" Marlene scolds.

"I'm not!" he whines. I laugh.

"Well we weren't really getting it on" I clarify, laughing.

"I never would have thought" she laughs.

"Well" Tris speaks up, "I have to admit, if we never got interrupted he probably would have gotten some."

"Well I'm glad we didn't walk in any later" Christina laughs, dramatically shuttering.

"Really?" I murmur in Tris' ear.

"Really." she winks.

"Order up!" Will calls out, signaling breakfast is ready.

Out of the whole world, there's no place I'd rather be.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the longggg wait and the short update :(**

 **The next chapter will definitely be longer. Please review!**

 **If there's something you would like to see in the story please please comment! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey everyone! I've realized the beginning of the story jumps around a lot and it still does some so I'm trying to keep the plot more clear. Thanks to everyone who put up with thee crazy chapters so far, it means a lot. Please follow, fave, and review :)**

 **Thanks again!**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

Days pass and my interview and Tobias' job starts today. I'm nervous but I'm glad everyone helped me practice. Zeke and Shauna seem to be on cloud nine and I couldn't be happier for them.

"Tris" Christina calls from the kitchen.

"Yes?" I call from the bathroom.

"I made breakfast for you. Don't forget, Four is coming soon and I'll finish putting your outfit together" she reminds me like my mother would.

"Yes mom" I say, exiting the bathroom. On the table sits a bowl of oatmeal topped with fruit.

"Don't give me that attitude, Beatrice" she jokes. I snort and roll my eyes. Christina disappears to my room, surely getting to work. I finish my breakfast soon which was really good. Years ago when we moved in together I was surprised that not only I could cook but Christina could too. I go to my room, eager to see what Christina picked out.

"Done?" I ask Christina.

"Yup. I got this dark purple blouse which needs to be tucked into this pencil skirt and black pumps. I'll give you your jewelry when you finish changing" she explains, shooing me into the bathroom.

The outfit is professional yet stylish. The purple looks good on me and the high waisted pencil skirt adds a nice touch. I come out of the bathroom, immediately feeling more professional.

"Very nice" I compliment. Christina grins.

"Good. Here's a pearl choker and pearl earrings and a bracelet. Oh yeah and here's my pearl ring to borrow." Christina loads me up with all pearl jewelry, putting the necklace on for me.

"Thank you" I say.

"I'm not done yet. We still have 45 minutes did you think I wasn't going to use it?" Christina grins.

"I hoped" I laugh.

The doorbell rings and Christina bustles to get it. "Stay there" she orders. I sigh, sitting on the bathroom counter as I wait.

"Knock knock" Tobias' voice sounds from the bathroom doorway.

"Tobias" I greet him with a hug.

"You look professional" he muses.

"I know. Chris did a good job" I say, turning in a circle to show the outfit.

"I like it" he compliments, kissing my head.

"Alright enough lovey dovey stuff. Time to get you ready" Christina says sternly, picking up the curling iron.

"Aw you're no fun" Tobias teases.

"Don't talk about yourself that way" Christina retorts playfully, causing Tobias to scowl. I laugh but Christina immediately tells me to hold still. My hair is soon curled and it's on to makeup. My favorite. Note the sarcasm.

Christina keeps it simple with a warm eyeshadow, light eyeliner and mascara, and a nude lip. I can feel Tobias watching, knowing full well he has no idea what Christina is doing.

"All done" Christina announces.

"Finally" I mutter, standing up.

"There's no way they'll be able to turn you down now" Tobias says.

"There was a chance before?" I ask, twisting his words.

"You know what I meant" he pouts. I laugh and make his pout turn into a smile. I lean in but before we can kiss, Christina interrupts.

"I just did your makeup, don't make me kick him out" she growls.

"So bossy" I say playfully. Tobias kisses me on the cheek. Christina eyes him and he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay" he laughs. Christina scowls but it soon turns into a laugh. She leads us to my room and hands me a bag.

"Your camera is in here along with the portfolio of photos we took. I have your resume in there as well" Christina says. I never thought she could be so... helpful when it came to this.

"Thanks Chris" I say, grabbing the bag.

"Your phone and shoes" Tobias hands me. I pull on my shoes and put my phone away.

"Thank you" I say, giving him a grateful smile.

"And remember, Four is taking you and I'm picking you up" Christina reminds me.

"I know I know" I say, rolling my eyes. She smiles.

"Good. You had better go. Good luck" she says, giving me a hug.

"Thanks" I call as we leave.

"Nervous?" Tobias asks.

"Very" I say.

"You'll do fine" he promises, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

We walk to his truck and he opens the door for me. "A true gentleman" I tease lightly.

"Always for you" he laughs. Tobias starts the truck and we head off.

"You know where we're going?" I ask.

"Christina made sure I wouldn't forget" he laughs.

"Of course, should've known" I laugh too.

"By the way she told me to tell you we're having a get together at your place tonight" he tells me.

"For what?" I ask.

"You of course" he smiles. I blush and look at Tobias while he's driving. I missed him all these years. It's hard to imagine we found each other once again. I missed his full lips, his strange but beautiful eyes, his slightly hooked nose.

"What?" he asks, noticing my stare.

"You're cute" I say, laughing a little.

" _You're_ cute" he flirts, causing me to blush. _Damn, every time._

I lace my fingers in his, smiling up at him. We arrive soon to the office. I take a deep breath and Tobias opens my door. I hadn't even realized he left the truck. I step down out of the truck and grip my bag tightly.

"Good luck" Tobias says, kissing my head.

"Thanks, you too" I say, remembering it's his first day at the hospital. I give him a hug and a peck on the lips before taking another deep breath and walking towards the building. I look back and wave. Tobias returns the wave, waving way too dramatically causing me to laugh.

The building is huge and people bustle around, making me feel slightly overwhelmed.

"Hello" I say to the receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you" she says.

"I'm looking for Brooke Taylor for an interview" I tell her.

"Ah yes... Miss Prior?"

"Yes" I answer.

"Third floor, there's another receptionist who will show you the way" she says.

"Thank you." _Third floor, okay._ My heels click on the shiny stone floor as I make my way to the elevator.

The elevator is empty except for a tall young man with dark hair and designer clothes.

"You're headed for the third floor too?" he asks casually.

"Oh, yeah" I answer, a bit nervous.

"I wonder why I've never seen you. I'm Aaron Prada" he says. _Prada like the brand?_

"I'm Tris Prior. I'm here for a job interview" I explain as we arrive.

"Ah. Well good luck" he says, nodding. We exit the elevator and Aaron walks right through the receptionist desk.

"Hi, Tris Prior. Here for a job interview" I explain to the

receptionist.

"Beatrice?" she asks to clarify.

"Yes" I answer.

"Head to the left and three cubicles down will be Mrs. Taylor's office. She's expecting you so head on in" she says, smiling kindly.

"Thank you" I nod.

I follow her directions and take a deep breath before entering the cubicle.

"Hello Beatrice, I'm Brooke. Welcome please take a seat" Brooke says, motioning to the seat in front of her desk.

"Hello" I greet, taking a seat.

"I can tell your nervous, but please, relax" she says. "Let's start by seeing your printed photos Beatrice."

"Please, call me Tris" I smile, pulling out the portfolio. "Here is my resume," I slide the paper across to her, "I've blown up some pictures I've taken. This one is at a fair. It's of my friend while we were waiting in line." I continue to explain all six of the pictures.

"I have to say I'm very impressed. You are running up against another young woman whom I've interviewed already but the choice is clearly you" she praises.

I blush, "Thank you."

"I've heard all I need to hear and see. Welcome to the team, Miss Prior" she says, smiling.

"Thank you so much" I say, smiling gratefully.

"No, thank _you._ I see you are starting university here in the fall and your skills are very impressive for having no real education on photography. Since you will be starting university in about a month we can design a schedule around your classes. For now, we can make your schedule on your first day which I hope will be in two days?"

"Yes that would be wonderful. Thank you again!" I smile, beaming at my new boss.

"Of course, Miss Prior. I'm glad to have you on my team" she says. A knock sounds at the door and we both turn.

"Who is it?" Brooke calls.

"Elizabeth" the person says. Brooke looks a little agitated she's being interrupted.

"Come in" she says. Elizabeth enters, a folder in her arms.

"Here are the final pages Aaron finalized for you to see. Sorry to interrupt your meeting but he said to deliver them immediately" Elizabeth says.

"Very well, leave them here and off you go" Brooke says gently. I'm glad she cares about all her employees.

"Now, Tris as I was saying. I will train you and after that you will have your own cubicle and work on taking pictures for our new styles and such part of the magazine. You will also be editing pages if that's okay."

"That would be great, thank you" I say.

"Of course. I'll see you in two days dear" she says, standing and shaking my hand.

"Thank you again" I say, smiling. I leave my photos and head down the elevator to where Christina should be waiting.

* * *

"I knew you'd do amazing!" Christina squeals.

"Thanks but don't tell anyone, it's going to be a surprise" I say.

"They all know you have to get it. It won't be much of a surprise" Christina laughs. We stop at LaBou for lunch and I pick up a salad for Tobias.

"I'm going to go to change but can I take your car to visit Tobias? He'll be on lunch break soon" I say.

"Yeah, yeah, okay" Christina obliges.

We get home and I change quickly into shorts and a tight baby tee that says 'idc' in the top corner. I redo my makeup to my everyday makeup and grab my uneaten lunch along with Tobias'.

"Trying to impress Trissy?" Christina smirks.

"Maybe" I laugh, pulling on some vans. I put my sunglasses on my face and grab Christina's car keys.

"Don't hurt my baby" she says.

"Oh please. You're more likely to hurt your car than I am" I joke. Christina scowls.

"Whatever" she mutters as I leave.

Christina's car is nice. The mini cooper has lights around the speaker that change to the beat of the music which makes blaring music a lot cooler.

I arrive at the hospital shortly and by then I'm starving. I follow Tobias' directions to the second floor Pediatric desk. There I find him, chatting to a girl with light brown hair and a friendly smile. His dark hair shines as he spins in the desk chair just like a little kid.

"Hello miss. How can we help you" the girl greets me.

"She's here for me" Tobias says, smiling at me and surveying my outfit.

"Hey" I greet.

"Hi. How was it?" he asks.

"She loved me. I start in two days. Don't say anything to the others, only Christina knows" I tell him, smiling.

"I knew you'd get it" he smiles at me proudly. "Oh yeah, Tris, Mia, Mia, Tris." Tobias introduces me to the girl sitting next to him.

"Hi" I say.

"Nice to meet you" Mia says, smiling.

"You too" I say.

"Shall we go?" Tobias asks.

"Yep. I brought you lunch" I say as he walks out from behind the desk. He slings his arm around my shoulders playfully.

"Let's go" he laughs. I laugh with him as he leads me away.

Tobias leads me to a small garden with tables outside the hospital.

"We eat here when it's nice out" he explains. Before I can say anything, he presses a kiss to my lips. "I'm proud of you" he breathes.

"Thanks" I smile. We take a seat across from each other and start eating. "How's your first day?"

"Good. I expected to do a little more but it's okay. Much better money. And I met Mia and she's pretty nice. I invited her tonight if that's okay?"

"Yeah of course. She seems nice. I'm glad it's good" I say around my salad.

"They said once I get my degrees I can work as a nurse here" Tobias says.

"That's great. I never thought of you as a nurse really" I tell him.

"Yeah, I want to let kids enjoy life like I never could" he says, a twinkle in his eyes.

"That's sweet Tobias" I say, taking his hand in mine over the table.

We finish lunch quickly, both of us starving. Tobias peppers kisses on my face causing me to squeal before I leave to get ready for tonight.

* * *

Christina inspects her car closely when I get back. She finds a small scratch which she got herself the other day.

"Okay, fine. You did a good job" she admits. I laugh, glad she admitted it.

We make dinner consisting of teriyaki chicken, rice, and salad for everyone. I set out beers and pour wine for Chris and I for while we wait. I change yet again today for our quick game of truth or dare planned for later. I throw on boy cut underwear just in case and a black lacy bra. I put on a tank with a crop top over it and throw on shorts. At last, I throw my hair in a ponytail and head out to find Will has arrived.

"Hey" he greets.

"Hey" I say back, taking a seat on a barstool.

"When are the others coming?" he asks.

"Should be any minute now" Christina answers him. I take my wine and have a sip. Realizing this is a great photo opportunity, I grab my camera and instruct Christina to cross her legs and bring her glass close to her lips. The photo is perfect with a side view of Chris and the warm lights from the stove light in the background.

"No wonder they hired you" Christina muses, "Will, look how good I look."

Will takes a look and nods his head approvingly. "Congrats Tris! Nice picture, but I think you could find a better model though" he teases. I finish my wine shortly and the three of us talk until the doorbell rings.

"I got it" I say, getting up. I open the door and Tobias, Mia, Zeke, and Shauna stand waiting. "Hey guys." I open the door for them and they come on in.

"I missed you" Tobias murmurs to me, giving me a squeeze and a kiss on the forehead.

"Smells good Tris" Shauna says, giving me a hug as well. "This Mia girl is kind of annoying" she whispers.

"Hey what about me" Christina says, "I cooked too!" Shauna laughs and goes to greet her.

"Guys, this is Mia, a coworker of mine. Mia, this is Christina and Will and you know the others" Tobias introduces. There's another ring of the doorbell and Tobias goes to get it. Uriah and Marlene come in, running around the place like madmen.

I laugh as Uriah spins me around and Marlene gives Christina a bear hug.

"Wow okay?" Zeke says, eyeing his younger brother.

"Who's this" Marlene asks, looking at Mia.

"I'm Mia, a coworker of Tobias'" Mia introduces herself.

"Four, why didn't you mention you were bringing a friend?" Uriah asks.

"Four?" Mia questions.

"My nickname" Tobias answers.

"Yup, it's what we all call him. Well, except for Tris of course. By the way I'm Uriah" Uriah says on hyper speed.

"I'm Marlene" Marlene says, forcing her way under Uriah's arm.

"Did you two get high or something?" Will asks.

"Just really excited. It's been years since we've all played truth or dare" Uriah grins.

"Okay then. Let's eat" I say. Tobias wraps his arm around me as we head to the kitchen.

We dish up the chicken and take a seat either at one of the three barstools or the floor since Chris and I don't actually have a real table. Tobias and I sit next to each other, leaning against the couch. I announce I got the job once we all take a seat and I get a chorus of congrats back.

"You know what tomorrow is?" Tobias asks.

"No, what?" I question, looking up at him.

"Our three month anniversary" he says with a grin.

"Oh my god, that's nothing" I laugh. He laughs as well but shakes his head.

"I know but I still want to take you out" he says, winking at me.

"Well I suppose a date night won't hurt" I laugh.

We finish dinner eventually and Uriah gathers everyone around so we can start the game. I take a sip of my beer, relaxing against Tobias' chest. Mia sits across from us and I smile at her.

"Can I go first?" Christina asks.

"I suppose" Uriah mumbles.

"Alrighty. Marlene, truth or dare?" Chris asks.

"Dare!" Marlene says eagerly.

"I dare you to drink a cup of hotsauce" Christina grins, knowing full well that Marlene can't tolerate spicy.

"Oh hell no" she says, whipping off her shirt.

"Pansycake" Uriah says and Marlene punches him. We boo her as she doesn't accept the dare and as the first person to strip.

"Zeke, you know the question" Marlene says.

"Dare, obviously" he says too confidently.

"I dare you to call your mom and tell her you knocked up Shauna" Marlene smirks.

"Fine" Zeke whips out his phone and calls his mom, putting it on speaker.

"Hey mom, I knocked up Shauna" He says, diving right in.

"You did _what?_ You get engaged and a little while later you already get her pregnant? I can say I'm thoroughly disappointed" his mom's angry voice says. I hold in my laugh as does everyone else.

"Sorry mom. It's a prank. Don't kill me, Uriah broke your vase! Bye, love you" Zeke hangs up in a hurry. Uriah death glares his brother and we all finally laugh. "Four, my man. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Tobias answers.

"I dare you to stand on the balcony and yell 'I love Tris Prior' three times" Zeke smirks.

"You're supposed to make the dare hard" Tobias says, returning the smirk. He walks out to the balcony and seconds later, we hear the faint yells of 'I LOVE TRIS PRIOR.'

"SHUT UP YOU MORON WE KNOW" an angry neighbor hollers back, making us collapse in laughter. Tobias comes back, a grin on his face.

"Nicely done" I jokingly praise. He laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Uriah, truth or dare" Tobias asks.

"Dare, I'm not a pansycake!" he says.

"Let all the girls give you a makeover" Tobias announces. Uriah hesitates before taking off his shirt.

"Not a pansycake, huh?" Zeke teases.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Mia, truth or dare" Uriah says.

"Dare" she answers nervously.

"I'll spin you around and whoever you find first, you have to kiss" Uriah says, smirking.

"Okay" she says. Poor girl. Uriah spins her around in the middle of all of us while her eyes are closed. When he releases her, she stumbles and trips. At the last second, she grabs onto Tobias' shoulder. Mia opens her eyes and comes face to face with Tobias. She blushes.

"Sorry" she says and quickly kisses his cheek.

"Aw, lame" Uriah complains. Tobias pulls me closer to him and lifts me on his lap.

"Next time be more specific on what kind of kiss" Zeke rolls his eyes.

"Shauna was it?" Mia asks.

Shauna nods and yawns. "Truth." Zeke whispers something in her ear and she playfully smacks him.

"Where's the most embarrassing place you've ever had sex?" Mia asks. _Dang, she's pulling out the big guns._ Shauna laughs, looking at Zeke.

"Zeke's mom's bed" she laughs again, her cheeks red.

"Ew!" Uriah yells.

"Dirty, dirty" Tobias says.

"Yeah whatever. Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I answer.

"Have a drinking contest with Four" she smirks.

"No problem" I say.

"You have no idea what you're getting into" Tobias murmurs in my ear.

"Don't say that to yourself" I tease.

Christina pours ten shots for each of us and Tobias and I sit across from each other in the middle of our friends.

"Boyfriend against girlfriend, who's going to win?" Marlene commentates.

"Prepare to lose" I say. Tobias smiles and pecks me on the lips.

"In your dreams."

"Go!" Marlene says.

We both move quickly, pouring the alcohol down our throats. I finish first of course, one shot ahead of Tobias.

"I win!" I say, throwing my arms up. And I don't even feel that tipsy.

"I let you win" Tobias mutters.

"Yeah right" I laugh, taking my seat in Tobias' lap once again. "You forget, I worked in a bar."

* * *

An hour later, Uriah has only underwear as well as Christina and Zeke. Will, Mia, Shauna, Marlene, Tobias and I are topless and Tobias is getting a bit restless. His hands are always moving, to my hips, my legs, my chest. I try to keep his hands still in one place but I fail of course. When his hands roam to my chest I have to move them back down not because it doesn't feel good but because all our friends are sitting around us. He kisses my neck occasionally and it's hard to contain myself.

"Four, truth or dare?" Zeke asks, laughing as he looks at us.

"Dare" he answers.

"For your sake, go play seven minutes in heaven with Tris" he sighs, smiling. Tobias gladly obliges, pulling me up and leading me to my room.

He takes my hands in his and kisses me.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while" he murmurs when he pulls away.

"I can tell" I say back, kissing him again.

All too soon, our time is up and we're forced to go back.

"Christina, truth or dare" Tobias asks.

"Truth" she answers.

"What are you scared of the most?" he asks.

"Moths" she scowls. We all burst out laughing. She told me of her irrational fear years ago, but it's still funny.

We continue to play but no one asks me anything and I find myself drifting off. What feels like a few minutes later, I'm waken up by being lifted into Tobias' arms.

"Where are we going?" I ask groggily.

"To bed" Tobias murmurs.

Tobias sets me down in my bed and pulls the covers over me. "Goodnight, Tris." Tobias kisses my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I whisper.

"Home" he chuckles.

"No, stay with me" I say. He sighs and gets under the covers with me.

"Goodnight" he says again, putting his arms around me and laying my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Tobias" I say and close my eyes, falling asleep to Tobias' steady heartbeat.

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know how the chapter was! Thank you again to everyone reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for reading! I honestly didn't expect as many people to be reading. I honestly expected like 10 reviews for my first story, so thank you!**

 **Denisa.D: you're review made me legit smile! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for reading.**

 **Please review, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

I feel so lucky to have Tris in my arms. She stirs a little and her grip around my waist tightens. I smile down at her sleeping form and check the small clock on her nightstand. It's 11:54. _This is the best I've slept in a while._

Tris' door opens a crack and it creaks, letting out a nasty sound. Christina's head pops in and her eyes widen as she sees me.

"You're here?" she whispers.

"Obviously" I whisper back.

"I thought you went home" she whispers, darting in the room.

"She told me to stay" I whisper, smiling.

"Awww" Christina whisper squeals and I roll my eyes. Tris stirs from under my arm. Her head shoots up and she looks up at me and smiles.

"Morning" her voice is raspy from sleep but I gotta say, it's sexy.

"Morning" I say back. She leans up and kisses me. A long, sweet kiss.

"Yeah, morning" Christina says flatly, snapping us back to reality. Tris jumps and turns to Christina.

"Hi" she blushes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm making breakfast so if you want any you better get your ass up" Christina says, closing the door behind her. Tris giggles and turns back to me.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing" she says.

"If you say so..." I mutter. We crawl out of Tris' bed and she looks around her room.

"I need to get new stuff" she claps her hands. I roll my eyes. I will never understand girls.

We head to the kitchen where Christina has dished up food for us. I remember Tris telling me Christina makes great eggs.

"So what's up guys?" Christina asks as we sit down.

"I'm thinking of moving out of Zeke's" I say.

"Why?" Tris asks, her eyes turn worried and I think she thinks I'm leaving for good.

"Well him and Shauna are going to be married soon and I think they're just too nice to kick me out" I smile. Christina makes a face.

"I wouldn't want to live with them either" she mutters.

"Have you looked at places?" Tris asks.

"Sort of, but not really" I sigh. Tris and Christina exchange a glance and they lean across the table.

"A place just went up for sale a couple blocks away" Christina informs me.

"You should look at it" Tris adds, giving me a smile.

"I suppose I could" I muse.

"It would be great" Tris says with a wink.

* * *

I end up doing the dishes since Tris left me alone with Christina while she got ready. Of course, Christina used this to her advantage and argued that she did all the cooking. What could I say, I was in no place to argue with her.

"Thanks for cleaning the kitchen, Chris" Tris says as she comes out of her room. Christina shoots me a look and I glare at her.

"No problem" she says, smiling slyly.

"I'm gonna go I have work in an hour" I say, dismissing myself from Christina and her torture.

"Aw, okay. I need to go shopping anyway" Tris says back and at the mention of shopping, Christina's face brightens. "For room décor" Tris adds.

"Mind if I come with, Four? I'm meeting someone at the hospital" Christina asks me. I sigh.

"I guess" I give in and Tris gives me a grateful look.

"Thanks" Christina says, "Let's bounce."

"Okay. Bye, I'll pick you up tonight at 7" I tell Tris, giving her a quick peck.

"Come by a little earlier, how about 6?" Tris asks, giving me a small smile.

"Sounds good" I smile, giving her a peck once again.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye Trissy. Have fun" Christina says as we walk out the door.

Once we close the door behind us, I stop Christina.

"Will you please tell me what you're doing?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" she asks but I can see right through her act.

"Don't give me any crap" I snap.

"Okay, fine. I'm keeping an eye on you" she says. I start walking again and she closely follows.

" _Why?_ "

"I saw how that Mia girl acted" she says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, incredulous.

"Tris might not see it, but I do" Christina says, a light tone of impatience in her voice.

"See what exactly? We're just friends" I say.

"Maybe in your mind but sure as hell not in hers" she mutters. I unlock my truck for us and we hop inside.

"I'm not going to do anything with Mia. Why must you watch me?" I ask as I start the freezing vehicle.

"I must watch _her._ Don't worry, Will is meeting me there" she explains.

"Great" I mutter, rolling my eyes.

We arrive shortly to my place and Christina invites herself inside.

"I'm just saying. You never know" Christina says, pointing a finger at me.

"Never know what?" Zeke asks, half dressed.

"If Mia will make a move on Four" she explains.

"Yeah, Shauna was saying something about not liking her, but I don't see it" Zeke says.

"Exactly" I say. Christina rolls her eyes.

" _Boys."_

"I think you meant _men_ " Zeke laughs and Christina rolls her eyes. I laugh and leave to change out of my day old clothes. On my way back to the kitchen, Shauna, who is now emerging from Zeke's room, stops me.

"You didn't come home last night" she yawns.

"Yeah, Tris asked me to stay" I explain.

"Awww how cute" she says. We walk together to the kitchen where Zeke and Christina are still talking about Mia.

"What's up?" Shauna asks, taking in the argument.

"Zeke doesn't think Mia is into Four" Christina bursts.

" _I know!_ It's so obvious" Shauna says, sitting down a bar stool.

"Can we please drop this?" I sigh.

" _Men_ " Christina sighs, mocking Zeke.

"As much as I would love to stay and argue with you, I need to get going. Coming Christina?" I ask, heading for the door.

"Coming" she says, following me out.

The drive to work is quiet, with no mention of Mia. _Christina is worrying too much. Mia isn't that kind of person._ I just can't picture Mia liking me. She's mature and put together. Even if she likes me, she won't try anything. _God, Christina's constant talking has got me thinking about it._

We arrive at my building and we head up together. We find Will and Mia talking and I take my seat next to Mia. Will murmurs something to Christina and I don't miss her faint smile.

"So, Mia. How was the party?" Christina asks, engaging in conversation. I roll my eyes and try to ignore her.

"Sorry about Chris" Will laughs, obviously seeing my expression.

"She's been driving me crazy all morning" I can't help but laugh. Will chuckles too and leans over to see my computer. The picture of the apartment Christina and Tris told me about is on the screen.

"You're moving?" Will asks.

"Yeah. I want Zeke and Shauna to have their space" I laugh.

"I know what you mean. Shame, you've only been at that house for like four months" Will says.

"True." I look at the place on the screen some more. It's reasonably priced and at a good location. It's two bedroom, two bath, has an office, an updated kitchen, large living room, and a balcony. The place is open concept and modern.

"It looks nice" Will comments.

"I like it, I think I might buy it" I say.

"Tris will like it" Will adds, smirking. I ignore what he's suggesting.

"She'll like decorating it" I say, avoiding what Will said. He laughs, shaking his head.

* * *

Christina and Will leave after an hour and I'm a little relieved. They're my friends and stuff but with the Mia stuff, they're driving me crazy.

"Nice friends" Mia comments.

"They're something" I chuckle, helping a young man and his son sign in.

"I had fun last night" she says, carrying on the conversation.

"Good. I'm surprised Tris let Christina have a get together" I say, smiling at the thought of my girlfriend.

"She seems a little uptight" Mia says, playing with her nails.

"Which one?" I ask.

"Well, Tris" she says, a bit timid.

"She's not uptight. Maybe she was just nervous with Zeke and Uriah over" I say, chuckling a little,

"Maybe" she smiles. "So you're looking at a new place?"

"Yeah, I don't want to live with an engaged couple" I chuckle.

She peers at the image of the place on the computer. "Tris will like it, I'm sure."

"I think I'll just let her decorate for me. It's the only kind of shopping she likes" I smile, thinking of her.

"She's a lucky girl" Mia laughs. _And I'm a lucky guy._

The two of us continue chatting and helping patients sign in and make appointments. Zeke stops by, a bag in his hands of items I've requested.

"The picnic basket is at home and I have a couple flowers and a blanket" Zeke says, smirking a little.

"Thanks."

"What's it for?" Mia asks.

"Tonight is Tris and I's three month anniversary" I say. Zeke snorts.

"It's only three months."

"I know, but still. I just want an excuse" I laugh. Zeke rolls his eyes.

"I'm outta here; Shauna told me to clean the house while she's at the spa with Marlene." He makes a face and leaves the bag, hustling out.

* * *

Work is finally over and I head back home to clean up. I take a quick shower and change into some comfortable clothes. Zeke cleans the kitchen and living room and I laugh as he fails at sweeping. I take the basket that Zeke helped me pack with dinner and head to Tris'.

"Hey" Tris greets, wearing a fluffy white robe.

"Hey gorgeous" I say, kissing her cheek. She closes the door behind me and I set my things down.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asks slyly, wrapping her arms around my middle.

"A surprise" I say, connecting our lips. Tris pulls away and smiles.

"I better get ready." She takes my hand and leads me to her room. Tris opens the closet and stares at her various clothes. She pulls a black top that has two birds that look similar to the tattoos on her collarbone.

"Should I wait out there?" I ask, not wanting to make things uncomfortable.

She laughs at me. "Don't be silly; it's nothing you've never seen before." Tris slides the robe off her shoulders to reveal booty shorts and a lacy bra. I can't help but stare at her cute butt. She pulls on her top and turns towards me. "Enjoying the view?"

"Oh very much so" I chuckle, pulling her close. She kisses my cheek and wiggles out to the bathroom. "I thought you were done."

"You think I've done makeup?" she says sarcastically.

"I don't know" I reply in the same tone. She gets to work, applying weird stuff on her face. "How come you need so many brushes?"

She looks at me through the mirror with an eyebrow raised. "Why do you use so many different utensils?" she retorts mockingly. I see her point.

"Okay fine." Tris smiles triumphantly.

When she's _finally_ done, we head to the living room.

"Do you want to go a little early?" I ask.

"I wasn't aware there was a schedule" she laughs. "Let's go." I grab the basket and bag and we leave the building. I help Tris in the truck as always and we head off. "Where are we going exactly?"

"A cool place" I answer vaguely. Tris glares but ends up smiling.

"Like where?"

"Be patient" I scold jokingly. She pretends to pout in response.

We arrive soon enough to our destination: the beach. There, I found a small rock alcove that is surrounded and right on the water.

"Tobias, it's beautiful" Tris says in awe, looking around.

"I knew you would like it" I say, leading the way onto the rock platform of the alcove. I spread out the blanket and let Tris sit down. She smiles and looks out to where the sun is setting right behind the Golden Gate Bridge.

"You're wonderful, Tobias. I don't know why I tried so hard to hate you months ago" she laughs a little. I offer her a rose which she takes in her small hands.

"Maybe it was because you were jealous I'm so good looking" I joke, giving Tris a swoon. She laughs and punches my shoulder. I unpack the basket of salad, sandwiches, diet coke, and cookies.

"Mmmm" Tris says, taking some salad. We eat the food, chatting quietly and watching the sunset. Tris rests her head on my shoulder. I feel her shiver against me and I peel off my jacket for her. It's clique but I don't care. "Thank you for everything, Tobias."

Tris leans in and kisses me. I move my hand to her waist and her hands go to my hair. The spray of the water splashes our skin. Our kiss is slow but passionate. She pulls away and rests her forehead against mine.

"I like that kind of thank you" I smile. She laughs breathily.

"I figured." I pepper kisses down her neck and suck on a particular spot. Tris moans and I know there will be a hickey there later. I kiss her lips one last time and pull away. I bring Tris in my lap and open the cookies.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tris asks, looking out at the dark sky.

"Very" I say, looking at her and not exactly talking about the bay. We sit together for a while until we're both cold and our breath puffs out in small clouds. It may only be August, but it does get cold at night.

"Ready to leave" she asks me.

I nod and we pack up our picnic. I kiss Tris again once we're in the truck and she smiles at me when I pull away. She gives me the jacket back which I pull on.

"You know, Christina is at Will's tonight" Tris smirks.

"You know, you're very persuasive." Tris' smirk grows. Suddenly, I'm very eager to get back.

* * *

Tris pushes her door open in a rush. The picnic basket has been forgotten in the car. Tris pushes my jacket off my shoulders and we stumble into her bedroom.

 **You know where this is going...**

I stir awake and my arms tighten around Tris. I open my eyes and look at my beautiful girlfriend. I plant a kiss on her forehead and she stirs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" I murmur.

She smiles. "I was half awake." She winks slyly. We're still bare from last night's _activities._ We smile at each other and crawl out of bed, getting redressed. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back" she kisses my cheek.

I finish dressing and wait on her bed, looking on Instagram. Tris' phone buzzes and she gets an unknown call.

"Your phone is ringing!" I yell as the water turns on.

"Can you answer?" Tris yells back.

I pick up the phone and wait.

"Hey, baby" a male voice says.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"Uh, Peter. Is this Tris' phone?"

"...Yes."

"Who is this" the Peter guy demands.

"Tris' boyfriend. Who are you?" I demand. The line goes dead and I curse. _Who the hell is Peter and why is he calling Tris?_

Tris leaves the bathroom in her same white fluffy robe a few minutes later.

"Who's Peter?" I ask.

"I don't know. Why?" she says.

"He was the unknown number calling" I say.

"Maybe he got the wrong number." I nod, agreeing, but somehow I don't entirely believe her.

Tris and I have a nice breakfast that we cooked together and I try to push Peter to the back of my mind for now.

"We did good" she praises, holding a piece of egg on her fork up.

"That we did" I say, touching our pieces of egg together like a toast.

* * *

I leave to work. I'm sad I have to leave Tris but I need to think about who Peter is. I know I should just ask Tris but...

I sigh as I sit down in my usual seat behind the counter next to Mia.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asks as I sigh.

"I think so." She places her hand on my shoulder.

"It will work out" she says, rubbing my shoulder. I only sigh.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter is not my best work. I'm sorry for soooo many page breaks. I struggled with the beginning and I found I like writing in Tris' pov so sorry about the kinda sucky chapter. Also, sorry their date was kinda short. Sorry about this chapter overall but it had to be written. Thanks for the support though and please review. The next chapter will be better, I promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you to those reading! School is starting back up again so hang in there when updates are really slow. Thanks for all the support. Please review!**

 **Just to let you know, Mia and Peter are not working together. I know people were asking and I felt I just had to clarify that :)**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

"I don't know why I didn't just tell him Peter was my ex, Chris" I say as we eat lunch. It's currently my lunch break and so far my first day is going good.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

"I already told him I didn't know who he was. It would just cause problems" I sigh.

"I'm sure it will blow over" she reassures me, taking a bite of salad.

"Yeah..."

We finish lunch and part ways. I return to where a coworker, Sophia, shows me the ropes of the place. I'm taught how to make copies, use the programs, and fax. Do people even fax anymore? There are too many things to keep track of and I get confused to which Sophia laughs at me.

"We're almost done for today, we just have a small meeting to go to" Sophia says.

"Sounds good" I say. She leads me to a conference room to where Brooke and Aaron are already there.

"Welcome, Tris" Brooke greets as we take a seat.

"Hello."

"This meeting is about a tradition we have here. It's just a little challenge to get to know our new employee" Brooke explains.

"Okay" I say, a little nervous.

"We will give you 5000 dollars and you have to host a party for our company. Future patrons and important people will be attending. You will have to provide caterers, music, and decorations. It's a fun event that will test you" Brooke finishes.

"Sounds fun and stressful" I say.

"Yes it is, but it pays off in the end. It could raise a lot of money but it's also really fun. We know you start college soon, so we have extended your timeline. You have two weeks and we hope it will be on a Saturday" Aaron says.

"Okay, sounds good" I say. Deep down I know this will be a shitload of work.

* * *

The next weeks fly by. College starts and it's already a lot of work. Tobias got the apartment but between jobs and college, he hasn't unpacked. Shauna and Zeke have hardly started wedding planning. The party has been stressful but I've had fun planning. Brooke gave me the guest list and I have been busy since. Thank god for Christina and Sophia.

I never told Tobias about Peter and he never asked and now things are back to normal.

"Okay, so the venue is mostly ready, correct?" I ask Christina. We rented a venue on the water.

"The caterers are preparing food, music is on the way, boys are setting up lights, photographers on the way, bartender there, and Marlene and Shauna have the outfits and makeup" Christina updates.

"Great, let's head over" I smile.

The venue is gorgeous. The party area is all outdoors. It starts with the bartender on a patio with some couches. There are stairs leading down to another patio where food will be. Then, a grassy area that eventually leads to sand where the music will be in front of the water.

Lights have already been strung up over the patios and now the boys are working on the sand.

"Looks great, boys" I say as we arrive. I give Tobias a quick kiss as he works.

"I've missed you" he says as he holds the string of lights up for Zeke.

"Me too" I say. As soon as the boys finish with the decorating, I bring Tobias inside the beach house. The caterers bustle around as we walk through to the bedrooms that we will be staying at for the night.

Marlene and Shauna are in my room, laying out clothes on the bed.

"Hey girls" I say as we walk in.

"Tris" Marlene squeals. "We have everything set. I already broke the news to Uriah that he will wear a suit so you don't have to worry about that" I laugh.

"Thanks, Mar."

"Here's your dress and makeup. Four's outfit right here. We'll leave you to it" she winks as they walk out, closing the door behind them.

"You're doing a great job, Tris. I'm proud of you" Tobias tell me, pulling me close.

"Thanks. You guys have been great too, putting up with my stress and helping out" I say, standing on my toes so our lips are close together. Tobias brushes his lips against mine. He kisses me and pulls away and I pout.

"As much as I would love to kiss you some more, I'm here to keep you on track" he grins. I groan and pick up my dress. I change in the bathroom and wash my face real quick.

"Can you finish zipping me up?" I ask Tobias as I walk out of the bathroom. He only has his slacks on so far.

"Of course" he murmurs. He zips me up slowly as I hold my hair over my shoulder. "There." Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close again.

"Thank you" I murmur. Tobias kisses my neck and a moan escapes me.

"You're... very... welcome" he murmurs between kisses. I turn in his arms and bring his face to mine.

"To show my gratitude" I smile as I pull away. He grins back and leans in again but I stop him with a finger to his lips. "Have to get ready."

"Party pooper" he jokes.

"Now you know what it's like" I retort, handing him his button down shirt. I help him button it up and I pick up his jacket. It's navy blue and it looks very sexy on him I have to admit.

"Why do I have to wear this, it's a party" he complains.

"You can take it off later tonight. Tobias, please just put up with it for a while" I say, straightening the jacket.

"Anything for you" he kisses my nose. I smile at him and leave to the bathroom. Tobias follows me and sits on the counter.

"Makeup" I say as Tobias' mouth opens.

"Why, you look fine" he grumbles.

"It's a party, Tobias" I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I finish as quickly as I can before curling my hair.

"Done?" he asks as I unplug the curling iron.

"Done" I confirm. He hops off the counter and we leave to the main room where our friends are waiting. The open space to the kitchen allows us to see the caterers bustling around and I can see Uriah eying the food.

"Okay, Zeke, shirt on at all times. Will, keep the flirting with Christina at a minimum. Uriah,... behave, would you? And, no flirting with other girls" I joke to my boyfriend.

"I only have eyes for you" he murmurs.

"And Marlene, watch Uriah" I add.

"Hey!" Uriah protests but everyone gives him a look. "You have a point" he concedes.

Brooke arrives shortly with the rest of the people invited from my floor.

"Looks good, Tris" Brooke praises.

"Thank you" I say, watching as the food gets set up. The music starts and so does the party.

Marlene distracts Uriah from the food by taking I'm to dance. The first guests arrive and I stand by the entrance with Tobias, greeting them.

"Hi, I'm Tris. Welcome" I repeat over and over. When less people start to come in, I leave to the party with Tobias in tow.

"Tris" an older lady calls me over.

"Hi" I greet her. Tobias stands next to me with his hand on my waist.

"I'm Amelia. Who is this?" she asks kindly, looking at Tobias.

"I'm Tobias, Tris' boyfriend" Tobias speaks before I can and I'm surprised he actually told her his real name.

"Nice to meet you, Tobias" she says.

We chat with the older woman for a while before she heads off.

"Why did you tell her your name?" I ask as we head to the cheese and crackers table.

"It would look... immature if I said Four. I mean, people would see you and think she's dating a guy named _Four_ " Tobias explains.

"That was sweet of you" I say softly, smiling. We head down to the grass and I kick off my sandals.

"I thought you said to be professional" Tobias mocks me.

"I said as the night goes on, you can loosen up" I defend.

"It's been 45 minutes" he teases.

"Shut up."

We join Marlene and Uriah who are sitting on some of the couches.

"What kind of crap is this?" Uriah asks, holding up a salmon thing the caterers passed out.

"It's gourmet" I laugh.

"It's _raw_ " he complains.

"Grow up" Marlene scolds.

"Hey Tris. Are these your friends?" Brooke asks, joining us.

"Yes. Brooke, Marlene and Uriah. Guys, Brooke, my boss" I introduce.

Brooke chuckles. "You're lucky to have such caring friends, Tris."

"I know" I smile at them.

"Well I just wanted to say this party is going great. We already got a donation. Have fun" she says before leaving.

"We're caring friends" Uriah smirks and we all laugh.

The night wears on and Tobias and I get separated.

"Yeah, I'm only in college" I say to Mark, a guy who apparently is very important.

"Well, your work is so far, amazing. We'll have to talk about partnerships sometime" he smiles. I smile as he walks away. I eventually talk to almost everyone and I'm free to let loose a little more. I take a glass of champagne and search for Tobias. I find him dancing with Shauna ridiculously and decide I don't want to interrupt their fun.

"Hey, Tris" Christina walks up from behind me.

"Hey" I say, giving her a hug.

"Party's going great" she smiles.

"Thanks. I try" I laugh. She chuckles.

"Come on, let's dance." Christina literally drags me out to the 'dancefloor.' I down my drink quickly as she forces me to move. She moves my arms for me and I sway my hips. I raise my empty glass when Christina lets go of my arms. We dance together, finally letting loose.

"Hey, gorgeous" Tobias murmurs, his hands on my hips and his chest to my back.

"Hey handsome" I say, turning in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and Tobias leans in.

"Be professional!" Zeke teases, walking by. Tobias rolls his eyes and gives me a quick peck. I see the flash of a camera and turn to see a photographer taking pictures of us. I smile and kiss Tobias again.

I socialize with more important people as much as I don't want to. A model lowkey starts hitting on Zeke but Christina interferes before Shauna beats her up. I stifle a laugh as I watch them while talking to a young woman.

We party some more and Sophia leads Christina and I up to the DJ.

"Can we get up there!" Sophia shouts over the music.

"Sure!" he yells back, offering a hand. The three of us climb on the makeshift stage. Christina makes me dance and we jump around on the stage in a form of 'dancing.' I can't help but laugh as we dance.

The drummer hands us some drumsticks and we try to drum but we absolutely suck. Tobias smiles at me from the back of the crowd of dancing people. I smile back and stick out my tongue to which he copies and I laugh.

We get off the stage after the song and I join Tobias in the back. I shiver as the night gets cold. It's 8:30 and I've already seen people heading out. Tobias takes off his suit jacket and wraps it around my shoulders.

"I'm just taking it off like you said I could. It just so happens there's a great place to put it right next to me" he jokes when he sees the look I give him. I can't help but smile and lean into his tall figure. We watch my party for a little while before sitting by a firepit.

"Miss Tris, s'mores?" asks a caterer. She has a platter full of graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate.

"Yes, please" I say greedily. She hands me the platter and two sticks for the marshmallows before walking away with a smile.

"So how do these work?" Tobias asks.

"You haven't made s'mores before?" I ask.

"Never" he grins.

"You have no idea what you're missing" I smile as I stab the marshmallows onto the sticks. I hand one to Tobias and put it over the fire and he follows suit. I feel his eyes staring at me, not his marshmallow.

"I missed five years with you" he murmurs. I smile and glance at him.

"Me too." I give him a quick peck. "You're marshmallow is going to burn."

"What?" His eyes are still on me and I laugh. His eyes follow my gaze to where his marshmallow is on fire.

"Blow it out, blow it out" I squeal. He blows in between laughing and I laugh too. Finally, it's out and his marshmallow is completely black while mine is roasted perfectly. I put mine in between the crackers and Tobias copies me. I laugh as marshmallow gets everywhere.

I suck on my marshmallow covered finger and Tobias' eyes darken. I offer him my next finger and he licks it clean, smirking.

"I'm only being friendly" I giggle. I take a bite of my s'more, laughing as I make a mess. Tobias eats his own, doing a neater job than I.

"Good s'more" he says around the dessert in his mouth.

"Hey lovebirds" Christina and Will plop down next to us.

"Hey" we mutter around the mess in our mouths.

Will laughs. "Tris, you got a little something." He points to his cheek. I attempt to lick it off and they laugh at my attempts.

"Here." Tobias wipes it off my cheek with his finger and offers it to me. I lick the marshmallow off his finger, and I can't help but laugh.

* * *

"Bye Tris. See you in two days" Brooke says, giving me a hug. She's the last to leave and I sigh when she's out of sight.

"My feet hurt" Marlene grumbles. The caterers, DJ, and photographers are long gone and we head inside for bed.

"Same here" Christina complains.

"Goodnight guys" Zeke says, leading Shauna to their room. We chorus goodnights after them as we head to our own rooms.

Tobias unbuttons his shirt and throws it across the room as soon as we're in the bedroom. I attempt to unzip my dress and Tobias clearly sees me struggling and appears at my side.

"Allow me" he says smoothly, unzipping it in a fluid motion. It falls to the ground and Tobias' eyes feast upon my body. I grab my night slip and take my bra off, Tobias' eyes still on me.

"Nothing you've never seen before" I roll my eyes, pulling on the slip.

"That is true" he smirks as he pulls on sweatpants.

We head to bed shortly and fall asleep quickly. It isn't long before I wake again. I've only been asleep for an hour or so before my eyes open. I crawl out of bed, careful not to wake Tobias. In my absence, he pulls my pillow under his arm and I smile.

I head to the kitchen to get water, tiptoeing on the wood floors. I wrap my arms around me as the lack of blankets gets to me. I find I'm not the only one who was drawn to the kitchen.

"Zeke, what are you doing up?" I whisper.

"I could ask the same to you" he chuckles.

"Just getting water. What are you doing?" I ask again.

"Shauna and I got in a little argument and here I am" he says. I fill a glass with the water I came here for and sit on the counter seeing as he took the only stool.

"At this hour?" He nods slowly. "Well go get your ass in there and make amends. I may not be an expert, but I know some things" I say quietly.

"I-I don't know, Tris" he says.

"Go. Trust me" I demand. He sighs.

"Alright. Goodnight, Tris." Zeke heads off, leaving me alone. I finish my water and head back. I feel the urge to check on my friends which, I find silly. I do it anyway for some random ass reason.

Will has his arms around Christina and she's practically on top of him. She's muttering in her sleep as always but he probably can't hear her over his snoring. How they sleep, I don't know.

Zeke and Shauna sit on their bed together, talking quietly. Shauna gives me a small wave as I look in. I smile and give them their privacy.

Uriah lays flat on his stomach, his arm draped over Marlene. Even from here I can see his drool and I smile to myself.

I reach my room and watch Tobias' sleeping form. He still hugs my pillow which I find really cute. He doesn't snore, thank god. There's just enough light to see the dark lines of his tattoo that covers his back. I smile at my sleeping Tobias and crawl back to bed. I take back my pillow and Tobias' arm wraps around me once again.

"Mm, Tris" he mutters, his eyes still closed.

"Tobias" I say gently. He shifts a little and when I get no response, I decide he isn't really awake. "I love you."

In his sleep, Tobias smiles, his arm holding me tighter. I smile and fall asleep quickly.

* * *

I wake up all alone. I blink my eyes open and check the time. Eleven. I sigh contently. I hear a pair of feet on the wood floors and close my eyes pretending to be asleep.

I feel who I assume to be Tobias get into bed next to me.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm a good liar." Yep, Tobias. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm a better liar than you. Sometimes I wonder if you're a good liar or if I'm just that good. Sometimes Uriah and I take naps together."

"Since when" I say groggily.

"Ha, got ya" Tobias laughs.

"Should've known" I say, sitting up. I kiss Tobias good morning and eventually I'm laying down again and Tobias hovers over me.

"We should get up" he murmurs.

"Oh, alright" I grumble. Tobias takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen.

"Breakfast for you, miss" Zeke says, oddly nice.

"What's going on?" I ask, instantly wary.

"Just a thank you" Shauna says, kissing Zeke's cheek.

"Ah."

"I packed up everything and the place is all clean" Shauna says.

"Aw, thanks." I take a bite of breakfast and immediately spit it out.

"Maybe Zeke shouldn't have cooked" Tobias laughs.

* * *

Tobias takes me back to his empty place after we leave the venue. I get ready there and shake my head at all the boxes.

"I know" he sighs.

"I can't believe I volunteered to help" I laugh.

"Oh shut up." Tobias turns on the music and we start going through the boxes. We start in his bedroom. It goes by quickly with both of us working together. That and the fact he hardly owns anything.

Tobias turns down the radio once commercials come on.

"What happened in those five years?" he asks out of the blue. I sigh and flop on the bed as he continues unpacking his clothes.

"I left because my mom had cancer. My aunt got her treatment for a good price, but she didn't make it. Caleb and I finished high school and I got good enough grades. We didn't think about college. After my mom, we didn't see much of my dad. He would leave for longer and longer amounts of time. Eventually he never came back. We were kicked out of our house by the bank and we lived with our aunt for a while. Soon, Caleb left and moved down to LA. I moved in with Christina and we saved up money for college together. Then, you came." I smile at Tobias. He sits next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What about you?" I ask him.

"Well, after you left, I finally did something about my father. You always urged me to, so I thought I would finally listen. I lived with Zeke and Uriah after that. We finished high school and saved our money and came here. And I found you." His story is shorter than mine but what does that matter. He kisses me but pulls away.

"What is it?" I ask.

"While we're asking questions, who's Peter?" _Whoop, there it is._

"Um-"

"And don't say nobody. I won't be mad at you" he says gently.

"He's my ex boyfriend. When you asked who he was and why he was calling I panicked, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. What happened with you two" he asks, a little timidly I might add.

"Well after my family started falling apart, I kinda got in some trouble. I stole Peter from this girl named Molly. She got really mad and stuff. I went out with Peter even though I knew it wasn't a good idea. I hung out with the wrong people. I drank a lot and I shouldn't have but I did. When I finally woke up, finally ended things, he was mad. That's all really" I sigh. We stay silent for a moment before he speaks.

"I love you, Tris" Tobias says, kissing my head.

"I love you too" I murmur, leaning into him more. I yawn and Tobias falls back, taking me with him.

"Sleep, I'll protect you" he says boldly.

"With what?" I murmur teasingly, my eyes already closed. _Already_ falling asleep.

"With my bare hands of course" he says cockily, kissing my cheek.

* * *

 **AN: So how was it? Tons of FOURTRIS! I love it and I hope you do too! Please review and tell me your opinions. I hope it wasn't too... cliché.**

 **Thanks again x!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you for all those who read and review! I hope you like the story! Shoutout to silevanilolav and Denisa.D for all the support and help! Please review! Enjoy!**

 **Tobias POV**

"How can you not like Halloween? It's the one day a year when it's socially okay to dress up" Christina demands. I shrug.

"It's overrated" I say.

"Tris, your boyfriend is broken" Christina complains. Tris laughs from the kitchen and plops next to me on the couch.

"What is it this time?" she asks.

"He doesn't like Halloween" Christina accuses. I roll my eyes but Tris punches my arm.

"How can you not like Halloween?" she asks.

"I agree with Four. We dress up in an itchy suit and for what? It's not like we get candy anymore" Will cuts in.

"Thank you" I say.

"You too?" Christina says with disgust. He laughs and kisses her cheek.

"I guess I'll just have to show you how fun Halloween can be" Tris murmurs in my ear. I shake my head and draw her small frame close to me.

"I can't wait" I say.

"But you need a costume" Tris adds.

"I knew there was a catch" I sigh.

* * *

"I was thinking an angel for you" Tris says as I emerge from the bathroom. Her face is illuminated by the computer screen as she scrolls through costumes.

"That's girly" I complain. She rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Fine. How about a cop?"

"If I wanted to be a cop I would train to be a cop."

Tris rolls her eyes again. "A sailor?"

"You have terrible ideas" I complain.

"You'd look cute" she tells me.

"I'd look ridiculous" I deadpan.

"Tobias, are you trying to get out of wearing a costume? Cause if you are it won't work" she snaps.

"I'm not! You just have bad ideas" I defend.

"Do not" she retorts.

"You two sound like five year olds!" Christina hollers from across the hall. We both sigh.

"Fine, I trust you to choose something good for me" I comply. She smiles and closes the laptop.

"Good." She looks proud of herself. If I lose my dignity because of this, I know it will at least be worth it in the end.

"What are you going to be?" I ask, pulling her into my lap.

"It's a secret" she whispers loudly.

"Why can't you tell me?" I murmur in her ear.

"It would ruin the fun" she murmurs back.

"What kind of fun?" I ask. I kiss her neck and she relaxes against me.

"The big kid kind of fun." I can feel her grin and my mind starts to think of what she is planning.

"You know, you're very difficult" I sigh.

"I know" she says. I grin against her skin and pull back.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I ask, laying down. I catch Tris by surprise and she falls back on me, glaring.

"I don't know about you, but I have classes and work." She makes a face. "We have a girls night out so I guess you can do something with the guys."

"Leaving me all on my own" I joke. She snorts.

"Grow up."

* * *

Tris is gone before I wake up. I either felt her leave or it was a dream; it's all hazy. She left me alone in her apartment but thank god Christina and Will have left already.

I get up and change for work. I hurry out looking like trash and go off to work. I really don't care how gross I look right now.

I barely make it to work on time. I groan as I sink into my chair.

"Late night?" Mia asks, an amused look on her face.

"You have no idea" I yawn.

"Busy with Tris?" She wiggles her eyebrows. I shove her shoulder.

"Busy as in looking at Halloween costumes" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Ah. What are you going to be?"

"No idea. What about you?" I ask.

"A vampire. I know, pretty cool." She leans back in her chair, pretending to relax.

"Cool? More like middle school" I snort. She rolls her eyes.

"You don't get to talk, _Four._ "

"Fair enough" I chuckle. We continue to talk as we suffer through our hours of work. Apparently she likes making fun of me.

I finally get home and collapse on the couch.

"Four, you're home!" Zeke's obnoxious voice cuts through the silence of my apartment

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demand.

"Hiding. Just got out of wedding plans with Christina" he rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, man" I laugh. He groans and chuckles.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, apparently they're having a girl night so we're kicked out."

"So I've heard. What are we doing tonight?" I ask.

"I was thinking good ol' drinking at my house" he says.

"Sounds good" I approve.

"I know. So what are you doing, get up." Talking like that, Zeke sounds like Christina. I groan and sit up.

"I'm up" I mumble.

"Good, leggo" he runs out of the room and I groan, trudging after him.

* * *

"Where are the others?" I ask as I walk into my former home.

"They're coming. Eventually" Zeke says, collapsing on the couch. I help myself to a beer and sit in the chair next to him.

"Nice of them" I joke. Zeke chuckles and props up his legs.

"Unfortunately Uriah is coming. What a pain in the ass all the time" he pretends to say in disgust. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Hello, boys" Shauna walks out, making her presence known.

"Sup" I say.

"You look good" Zeke smirks.

"We're going to a fancy dinner then clubbing" she tells us.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Am I that bad?" she jokes. "Actually we're going to leave any minute now as soon as TRIS HURRIES HER ASS UP!" Shauna yells the end, probably so Tris can hear. Zeke snorts.

"She's here?" I ask stupidly.

"Obviously" Shauna blinks. "You didn't know?"

"I-... No. She only said she's going out with you and the others tonight" I say.

"Weird" Zeke mutters.

Tris enters the room in a tight dress, scowling.

"It's not my fault you put my heels on the top shelf" she grumbles. I chuckle and she sits in my lap.

"Hi" I smile.

"Hi." She returns my smile and gives me a chaste kiss.

"I wish I could go so I could keep all the other guys away from you" I tell her. Tris rolls her eyes.

"Of course" she laughs.

"Tris we better get going" Shauna says.

"Alright." She kisses my cheek and they're gone.

"So what's going on with you, Four?" Zeke asks, propping his feet up on the table.

"Tris is hiding something" I state.

Zeke's phone buzzes and he checks it.

"Uriah and Will are here" he announces. A second later the front door opens and the two walk through. "I don't know why I gave him a key."

"Hey guys" I say.

"Hey, what's going on?" Uriah asks, plopping dwn on the furniture.

"Four was just saying something very interesting" Zeke says.

"Which was?" Will asks, leaning forward.

"Tris is hiding something. I can just tell. I mean, she lied about whoever Peter was but that was weeks ago. She just isn't telling me stuff, I guess." I spill to them.

"She didn't even tell him she was coming here" Zeke adds.

"Even I knew that" Uriah says.

"I know who Peter is" Will says.

"Who?" I burst.

"They used to go out then she dumped him. Christina says they've been talking lately. I don't know about what but Chris made it clear she only told me because she's concerned" Will says.

"Is she cheating?" I wonder aloud. What the heck is happening with us. Everything used to be so perfect.

"She wouldn't" Zeke says.

"I've known her since she moved here. I know her and she wouldn't do that" Will tells me.

"I'm going to ask her when they get back. Don't let me chicken out" I tell them.

"We won't" Uriah says grimly.

* * *

"...so then Shauna punched the guy in the face!" Tris bursts. The room fills with giggles as the girls finish their story. I smile faintly. I still need to talk to Tris.

"That's my girl" Zeke says proudly.

"Guys, I'm gonna crash" Christina says, yawning.

"Same" Tris says.

"Are you spending the night?" I ask her.

"I have to get up early tomorrow. I don't want to inconvenience you" she says.

"Okay" I say. My mind wanders and questions her but I stop my dark thoughts.

Everyone heads out of the house despite the late hour. I head up and barely brush my teeth before falling asleep. I set my alarm early so I can catch Tris. I can't put off talking to her any longer.

* * *

I'm up and dressed at 6:00 am. I waste no time and drive to Tris' apartment. I give myself pep talks in the car and try to calm my nerves although I'm not sure why I'm so nervous.

Soon, I'm standing in front of her door. I fish out the spare key she gave me and push the door open slowly. The apartment is dark from the early hour as well as silent. I make my way to Tris' bedroom. Her light is on.

I push the door open and she looks up at me, surprise in her expression.

"Tobias? What are you doing here?" she demands.

"We need to talk."

"At six in the morning?"

"Yes." I say.

I move to stand in front of her.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I want the truth. What's up with all these secrets lately?"

"Tobias, I don't know-"

"Tris, don't lie to me again."

"Lie to you again?" She questions.

"I know you lie. About Peter, about what's wrong, about what you research in your free time. Don't think I didn't notice" I growl.

"It's personal" she says softly.

"Personal? Are we dating or not?"

"Yes, we are-"

"Then what's with all the secret shit?" I growl.

"Fine you want to know? I'm looking for my father. Peter, whether I like him or not, is the only person who can find him. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would understand!" Tris's voice is hard and quiet due to Christina sleeping. I grab her arm as she tries to turn away.

"I'm your boyfriend, Tris. We need to have trust. I love you, Tris, but you keep putting your life in danger. Maybe not your actual life, but your accomplishments. You've been lying to me, to everyone, and now you're leaving?" I say softly. She yanks her arm away.

"Tobias, you don't understand. I do trust you. I just need to do this. Then everything can go back to the way it was."

"Maybe I'm the one who doesn't have trust" I say sadly. Tris stiffens and grabs a bag that was sitting on her floor.

"I'm leaving. I don't care what you think anymore. Don't come after me. I have a plane to catch" she says coldly. She walks out quickly, bags in tow. The front door slams despite the sleeping person and I hear a crash. I sigh.

I won't go after her. I'm tired of chasing a girl who seems to not care whether I'm here or not. I flip off the light in the bedroom and go to see what fell.

A picture of Tris and I lays shattered on the floor. The glass of the frame split into tiny pieces. I sigh and take the picture from the mess. It was from the fair.

I start cleaning the mess that I technically caused. I wouldn't want to get on Christina's bad side even more. I throw away the glass and leave the picture on the counter before taking one last look of the apartment and leaving.

* * *

 **SO sorry for the long wait! I'm sorry to say updates will be slow due to school. But please bare with me!**

 **Tell me how the chapter was and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for the support! I'm sorry for the long waits but please stay with me! Please review, it would mean a lot!**

 **Tobias POV**

Tris has been gone for almost a week. Five days. I don't know what to feel anymore. She thought I wouldn't understand. If she doesn't even share things with me, how would she know?

Everyone has been affected by Tris' stunt. Christina has been non stop calling her but Tris has only picked up twice to say 'I'm sorry' and 'I had to do it' before hanging up. I haven't tried to call her at all. I don't feel exactly mad or sad just empty. Zeke and Shauna have put wedding plans on hold once again. Zeke spends hours trying to find Tris with his computer skills. Shauna spends her time with everyone, comforting us. Uriah tries to keep everyone positive and the mood light. Marlene makes everyone drinks late at night, especially me. Will cooks dinner every night for us, filling us with foods that make us sleepy.

* * *

I think about everything I went through for Tris as I punch the swinging bag. Everything we've done to keep our minds off of their friend and my girlfriend. I don't even know if that's what I should call her.

I stop when the punching bag swings to violently and the pain in my hands finally hits me. I wipe my sweat on a towel and head to the locker room of the gym. I rinse myself off quickly in the shower.

I climb into my truck and drive to Zeke and Shauna's place for dinner. This has been my same routine for the past five days.

"How you doing, Four?" Zeke greets me.

"Good" I answer, only lying a little. I'm the last to arrive. Everyone already sits around the living room, paper plates waiting for food and glasses of wine half full.

"Hey Four" Christina says.

"Sup" I say, taking my usual seat on the corner of the couch.

"Shoes off" Shauna scolds me. I sigh and kick them off.

"There" I smirk.

"Are you five years old? Put your shoes away like everyone else" she demands.

"I'm four actually" I joke as I pick up my shoes. She rolls her eyes but her smile peaks through and everyone laughs.

"Dinner!" Will calls as per usual. We hurry to be first in line, paper plates in hand. Uriah is first but only because he pushed Marlene and I out of the way. He beams as Will dishes him the first serving of chicken.

"Cheater" Marlene mumbles under her breath, glaring at her boyfriend.

I get to the front of the line and Will serves me the heavenly smelling food. We settle down in the living room in our usual spots, digging in.

"Good food as usual, Will" Christina praises.

"Glad to hear it" Will says. We all murmur our agreements with Christina's statement.

"Ready for the Halloween party tomorrow?" Zeke asks slyly.

"I am _so_ ready" Uriah says.

"My costume's so lit" Christina says.

"I don't know if I'm going" I say.

" _What?_ " Marlene yells.

"Tris and I were supposed to go together. I don't even really like Halloween anyway" I reply.

"But your costume came yesterday and everything" Zeke says. I rub the back of my neck.

"Yeah, I just don't know" I say.

"You're going. It'll be good for you" Shauna says.

"Oh alright" I sigh.

My phone buzzes and I dig it out of my pocket. The screen is lit up by a call. Specifically, a call from Tris.

"Guys" I say, flinging my phone down.

"Don't answer" Will says. The call stops a second later. It lights up again- another call.

"Answer" Christina hisses.

"I-"

"Answer" Shauna repeats Christina's words. I sigh and accept the call.

The first thing I hear is Tris' heart wrenching sob. "You were right, I'm sorry."

"Tris-"

"I'm so so sorry. I- Hey I said back off!" She hollers the rest of her sentence, sobbing at the end.

"Tris are you all right?" I ask cautiously.

"No, I'm not. I shouldn't have left. I've only destroyed our relationship and put myself in danger. My phone is dying but I still care..." Her voice is cut off my three beeps. I'm guessing her phone died.

"What happened?" Shauna asks. They all look at me with wide eyes.

"She said she was sorry and I was right. I don't know where she is but it was loud and she yelled at someone to back off... She said she put herself in danger. Her phone died" I say numbly.

"Oh my god" Christina murmurs. We sit in silence for a moment, all thinking.

"Who needs a drink" Marlene says flatly.

"All of us" Uriah says. Chatter picks back up but this time about Tris. Zeke and I remain silent while the others talk about her safety and what they would do if she comes back.

"Four give me your phone" Zeke finally says.

"Why?" I question.

"Just hand it over" he snaps. I sigh and pull it out.

"Here." I fling it at him. He takes it and walks away without a word.

"What's up with him?" Christina asks, staring after him.

"I'm not sure" I say, still trying to figure out what happened.

Marlene is done with the cocktails a few minutes later. Zeke still hasn't returned from wherever he went.

"How's work?" Will asks me.

"It's going good I guess. A little tiring but that's okay. Mia drove me a little crazy the one day I was there." I say.

"Understandable" he chuckles.

"I know where she is." Zeke is back, a laptop in his arms.

"You do?" Christina asks even though he just said he did.

"I tracked the call from Four's phone. She's in Las Vegas."

"Vegas?" Shauna says, shocked.

"Tris always hated Vegas" I mutter.

"Where was she going when she left?" Uriah asks.

"I think Chicago" Christina murmurs.

"Strange." Zeke says. I take another drink of my cocktail.

"I'm going to head out guys" I say.

"Are you sure?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah. I'll be fine" I say.

"Drive safe" Christina says.

"Bye guys" I say. They chorus their goodbyes as I grab my coat and shoes and head out into the cold night.

* * *

The devil costume taunts me every time I pass it. Tris ordered it and it only reminds me of her. I guess I'll have to wear it tonight. I sigh and grab it off the counter. My apartment is eerily quiet this morning; eerie and cold. I turn on Adele and the heat. Some reason Adele always makes me feel a little bit better.

I get to cleaning my apartment- my least favorite job in the world. I dust the living room and sweep the floors. I get to the kitchen and the little flashing red light on my home phone catches my attention. A message. Walking over to it, I press play and the robot voice of the imaginary lady starts her usual speech.

 _2 new messages. Message one: 9:30 pm, message two 3:30 am. Playing message one,_ her robotic voice drones.

"Hi, Four, it's Mia. I was just wondering if you were doing anything for Halloween. I'm going to this Halloween party on K street or something? I don't know but I thought I would invite you. Talk to you later." Mia's message ends awkwardly and I decide to text her later. Message two starts to play.

"Tobias, I'm sorry," _Tris._ "My phone died. I need to talk to you, please. If that's okay. I made a mistake. I wasn't myself. You're probably mad at me, but please. I need to explain myself and if you still want to be with me I would like that. Please call me, bye." I may have been mad at her but all I want right now is to wrap my arms around her and never let her go. She's like my drug; no matter what she does to me I still come back and maybe that's just because I'm in love with her.

I call her back. It only rings for a second before she picks up.

"Tobias" she says hopefully.

"Tris. Are you okay?" I ask. She sniffs on the other end.

"I'm okay. I flew to Chicago but I had to leave and the only flight I could get was to Vegas and now I'm in Sacramento. There were just some drunks but I'm okay" she promises me.

"You're coming back?" I ask.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I need to explain everything." She half sobs.

"Shh it's okay. I still love you. I just want to know about Peter" I say.

"I'll tell you. When I see you" she says.

"And when will that be?" I ask.

"Let's just say I'd better see you at the party" she says.

"Alright" I agree.

"Thank you for understanding, Tobias. I'll see you tonight. I love you, goodbye." She hangs up before I can respond.

 _Am I ready to see Tris?_ I sigh in frustration. The same thing happens every time. We fight, we apologize, everything goes back to how it was. No matter what she does I always take her back.

 _This is the last time._

* * *

"What are you supposed to be, Uriah?" Zeke snickers. We're all getting ready for the party at my place.

"I'm a unicorn, duh" Uriah says.

"Duh" Shauna teases. Uriah is decked out in a tutu, a white shirt, and long socks. Covered in glitter of course.

"At least Mar is a cuter unicorn" Christina says. Marlene is a more obvious unicorn than Uriah.

"That's because I'm better" Marlene teases, kissing a scowling Uriah. Christina is a cat, Will a farmer, Shauna an ice cream cone and Zeke a donut.

"What are you, Four?" Will asks.

"I'm a devil apparently" I say. I'm wearing a maroon button down and black pants. I hold the mask that goes with the costume, not wanting to put it on yet.

"Not bad" Will laughs.

"Who's ready?" I ask. everyone choruses back their answers overwhelmingly.

"I have room for four in my car" Zeke says.

"It's my car" Shauna scowls.

"Whatever."

"Uriah and I will go" Marlene says.

"Shotgun!" Uriah calls.

"I'll take Will and Chris in my truck" I say.

"Sounds good, leggo" Zeke says, waddling out the door in his donut outfit.

Christina, Will, and I make small talk on the way. Christina laughs at me when I get lost and Will tries to tell me where to go. Eventually, we arrive late. The party is at a big house on the coast owned by Will's sister. She greets us at the door and we head inside.

Halloween decorations line the walls and small Halloween snacks line the counters. I put my mask on at last and explore the place with Zeke and Shauna.

"This place is huge" Shauna says.

"I never knew Will's family was rich" Zeke says as we look out at the water from the balcony.

"I wish I could get a place like this one day" I sigh.

"Same" Shauna says, deliberately looking at Zeke. I laugh as he purposely ignores her stare.

"Come on, let's get some drinks" Zeke laughs, taking her hand. We leave the balcony and head inside. There's even a bar here and an apparently hired bartender.

"Is that Mia?" Shauna questions. I follow her gaze and indeed find Mia, staring at me. She comes over as she sees my stare.

"Hey, you never responded about the party," she says, "but I guess you still found it."

"Um, yeah, sorry. I just had a lot going on and I forgot" I say, immediately feeling guilty.

"So where's Tris?" she asks. I clear my throat.

"I'm not sure" I say awkwardly. She nods understandingly.

"We're gonna get some drinks" Zeke says despite the drink already in his hand. Him and Shauna go off, leaving me with Mia.

"Wanna dance?" she asks. I smile and lead the way into the crowds of people. My version of dancing is bouncing slightly but Mia goes all out, dabbing and all. People move around us, but someone bumps my shoulder as she makes her way through the crowd. She looks back and smiles, her mouth moving to say sorry. I freeze.

I would recognize that smile anywhere. Tris disappears and I still stare after her.

"Everything okay?" Mia yells.

"Yeah, I just have to do something" I say, not bothering to know whether she heard me or not. I move through the crowds of people just like Tris did. I look around but I can't find her anywhere. I sigh as I break through the crowd to see no Tris. I grab a drink and plop on he sofa.

I swear it was her. In a short red dress and a mask; a devil like me.

I finish off my drink as Christina finds me on the sofa. "No Tris?"

"I thought I saw her but I've looked everywhere" I sigh.

"Did you look in the backyard?" she asks.

"Yup."

"The kitchen?"

"Yup."

"Upstairs?"

"Nope" I say, bolting up. She points the way and I speed off. I race up the large staircase and there, against the railing is the devil. She leans over the second story hallway railing slightly, looking down below.

I stand next to her without a word.

"You found me" she smiles, looking at me. I thought I didn't need Tris. I thought I was just being foolish chasing after her. But when I look at her here, I feel whole again and I already know I won't be mad at her no matter how much I want to be.

"I always will." I remove her mask and capture her lips with mine. Our lips move in sync just as they always have and always will. She pulls away and looks up at me.

"You should be angry with me" she murmurs.

"I was. But I love you, Tris Prior. And love beats anger any day" I say back. She smiles.

"I need to tell you everything." Tris grabs my hand, leading me to a bedroom. Despite everything she's done, it still feels right to be with her.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, first of all so so sorry for the wait. This chapter might have been a bit confusing but it will all be explained in the next chapter. Sorry for any typos as well. Please leave a review. To be honest, if I was reading this chapter I would be very mad at both of them ;)**


End file.
